Beautifully Broken
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: Bella's life is not a happy life, not anymore at least. After a horrible accident she is sent to live with her abusive father and her school life is not much better either. Will anyone saver her from this living hell? Enter our favorite golden eyed vampires. And what is special connection she had to one of them? Canon pairs, Rose not so bitchy, Jasper has better control, no wolves
1. In Another Life

**I own nothing. All characters and twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Have you ever stepped back and looked at your life and wonder to yourself 'how did I get here?' or 'Why me, What did I do to deserve this?' or wonder what would have happened or where you would be if certain events in your life had been different. Can we really control our future or is destiny something we just have to let play out?

Well before I get too far into the story let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm 16 and I'm your typical yet not typical teenager. Physically I'm slim and sorta pretty I guess, but I'm no great beauty. I'm also pretty pale (not matter how much sun I get). I have large chocolate colored eyes and long chestnut colored hair. I'm also quiet and like to keep to myself. I would rather get lost in a book than socialize most of the time and I don't have many friends. Also, to say that I am a bit of a klutz would be an understatement. I am a walking disaster just waiting to happen, I could trip on air and break something (and trust me, I have...several times)

I live with my mom and her new husband Phil; he is a minor league baseball player, in Phoenix Arizona. I haven't seen my biological father since I was 5, that's when my mom took off with me. He lives in this tiny town in Washington State called Forks. It took me a long time to figure out why my mom took off with me and why he never looked for us. My mom always told me it was because she didn't want to be stuck in that town and when I was little I believed what she said. But now that I am older I know the truth. First off, he never wanted me. He only married my mom because she got pregnant. Second, he was not a very nice man. Yes he is the police chief for the town of Forks, but he was also a very stern, mean man and he was also a drunk. When he was drunk he would hit my mom and she always did her best to shield me from him and his cruelty.

But after she fled from him with me life was better. We always went on these awesome road trips to the strangest places and had so much fun. She was like my best friend and my mom in one. When she met Phil I thought everything was going to change and that I was going to lose her, but things only got better. He became the father that I never really had and I quickly learned to love him. We would travel with him when he went on the road with his team sometimes, but when I was in school my mom and I would stay behind. Life was great. Life was comfortable and happy...until it was not. Until the accident.


	2. The Accident

It was a typical Sunday, we had all slept in that morning and had a late breakfast. Mom made her famous blueberry pancakes. After breakfast I remembered that I was going to need some new school stuff because school was starting the week after next, I was going to be a sophomore in high school. "Hey mom, can we going shopping today? I need some new stuff for school and probably some new clothing too." I asked. I saw a large smile spread a crossed her face, we loved shopping together. "Of course we can sweetheart, and I bet if we ask nicely enough we can convince Phil to come with us to help carry our bags" Mom giggled as she turned and pouted to Phil. I followed suit and did the same, he was powerless against the double pout. Putting his hands up, Phil says very dramatically "I give up, anything but the double pout!" That earns a giggle from both my mom and I. After cleaning up the breakfast dished and getting dressed and ready we piled into my mom's car and head out to the mall.

It had been a wonderful day. I had gotten a ton of new clothing as well as several pairs of new shoes and all the school supplies that I needed. I also got a couple new books, including Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. After a wonderful day of shopping we decided to have an early dinner at our favorite Mexican restaurant and then some ice cream on the way home. As we were headed home I was in the back seat with my attention drifting between my chocolate ice cream cone and starting to read one of my new books. I would occasionally look up to see what my mom or Phil were doing. I was so engrossed in my new book that when it happened my mind took longer than normal to react. One moment I had my face buried in Wuthering Heights with my mom in the front seat laughing at something that Phil said and the next moment was filled with the sounds of screeching tires, screams, shattered glass and the crunch of metal.

I must of passed out because the next thing I remember was my world being turned upside down, literally. I was still buckled into the back seat but the car was upside down. My ears were ringing and there was a high pitch screeching sound coming from somewhere. It took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me, I was screaming and I had not even realized it. It takes a few more minutes for my mind to catch up with what had happened and what was going on around me. Looking in front of me I tried to see if my mom and Phil were ok but my view was blocked by all the shopping bags that had shifted when the car flipped. I try to use my left arm to move the bags out of the way, but my arm would not respond. There was a dull pain in my left shoulder that seemed to be becoming more and more painful as my mind cleared. I tried to yell form my mom but my voice was weak from screaming and barely just a whisper now. I could hear sirens in the distance and part of my brain we relived that help was on the way, but I could feel my consciousness slipping and black spots started to fill my vision. The last thing I remember was the sound of someone opening the back car door and a gentle voice trying to comfort me before I blacked out.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

'What is that annoying beeping sound?' I thought to myself. Thinking for a moment that it must be my alarm clock I try to open my eyes so I can turn it off, but I cant seem to be able to open them.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

Have you ever had one of those moments when you are first waking up from a deep sleep were your mind is awake but your body refuses to acknowledged the fact that it needs to wake too? Its pretty damn scary. Its like your locked in a world of perpetual darkness, but you can hear whats going on around you in the waking world.

Beep...beep...beep...beep

After I lost count of the omnipresent beeping sound I slowly started to feel the darkness fading away. The constant pressure that seemed to be weighing me down started to go, but it was replaced with a dull pain and the knowledge that there was something I was forgetting. Something important.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

Finally, I started to be able to feel my body waking. I cracked my eyes open, but immediately shut them. It was too damn bright. Trying again but slower this time, I took in my surroundings. It took me a moment to recognize that I was in a hospital room. 'What am I doing here?' I thought to myself. Did I trip and fall again? No, thats not it...why cant I remember. After a minute or two of thinking on this the memories of the accident came flooding back to me. With the knowledge of what had happened, but having no clue were my mom or Phil were or if they were ok I started to hyperventilate and my heart rate spiked (according to the machines attached to me). One of the machines attached to me started sending off an alarm and moments later someone came running into the room. I guess she was a nurse or something, but I was so absorbed with what had happened and worried about my mom and Phil to notice.

"Ms. Swan you need to calm down, please." The nurse said. As I looked up at her I could feel tears streaming down my face. "Where...where's m...my...mom?" I was able to meekly chock out, my voice was just above a whisper and weak. I could see the expression on the nurse's face change from caring to saddened and I knew in an instant that it was not good. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, but she did not make it..." This can not be happening, this can not be happening I chant over and over in my head. I felt detached from my body, this is a dream right? No its a nightmare, I'll wake up any second and be safe in my bed at home and my mom will be alive and safe as well.

The nurse had continued to talk but I was unaware of what she was saying until she said "...and your dad will be here soon." There was a ray of hope, Phil survived. "Ph..Phil is _ok_?" I said. The nurse looked at me questioningly for a moment then said "Oh, no I'm sorry, Mr. Dwyer did not make it as well. I was speaking about your biological father, I believe his name is Charles or Charlie. Yes, Charlie Swan." I could feel my face fall again, I knew nothing about him other than he used to be a drunk and was mean to my mom. "I...I don't know him" My voice was at a whisper again. "Well he is the only one listed as next of ken. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now I'm going to give you something for pain, it will make you a bit sleepy." The nurse said as she injected something into my IV. My mind was still reeling over the lose of my mom, the only father I have ever known and the fact that my bio dad was coming to get me when the medicine started to kick in. Everything started to get blurry and fade into darkness. My last coherent thoughts were of my mom and hoping that is was in a better place with Phil forever by her side.


	3. Charlie

**Charlie POV**

I had just gotten home from a day long fishing trip out on the rez with billy and had barely even settled into my recliner to watch some baseball game on the TV when the phone began to ring. "yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist" I mumble to myself as I get up and head to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say in a gruffer tone than I meant to. "Umm, yes..hello. May I please speak to Charlie Swan" A female voice said on the other end. "I am Charlie Swan, who are you and what is this regarding?" "Mr. Swan, I am Patricia Franklin. I am the Patient Administrator for Phoenix Memorial Hospital. You were listed as a contact for Renee Dwyer, I am calling to regretfully tell you that she died this evening in a car accident." Sighing I say "She was my ex, you want to be contacting her new husband. I believe his name is Phil." The woman on the other end paused for a moment then said "Yes, I am aware that Mr. Dwyer is listed as her first emergency contact, unfortunately he was also killed in the crash. _Your daughter_ Isabella _;_ however, did survive. She is currently listed as serious condition but is expected to pull through. You are the only one else listed as next of kin for her, so that is why I am contacting you." Sighing deeply, I think to myself 'great now I'm going to be saddled with a kid I never really wanted with no one to pawn her off to, plus have to pay what ever medial bills she has accrued for the hospital...just great' "Mr. Swan? Are you still there?" The woman asks. "Yes, sorry. I was lost in thought. I will be there are soon as I can."

After hanging up the phone I sink into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and run of my hands over my stubble covered face. "Wonderful, this is the last thing I need" I say to myself. Sitting there I began to wonder what she like now, thinking back I remember her being a stubborn, willful child. She was always getting into things she should not and would never listen to me, only to her mom. 'I bet she is probably a stupid slut just like her mom too' I think to myself.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer I pick the phone back up and call the station, after two rings someone pick up the other end. "Forks police department, how may I serve you today?" A voice answers that I recognize as Andy Johnson, one of my deputies. "Hey Andy, its Charlie" I say "Oh hey Charlie, whats up?" Andy asks. "I'm going to have to be out of town for a week probably; a family emergency, so I wont be in this week." I say, trying to sound worried. "Oh no what happened?" Andy ask. "My ex and her husband died in a car crash, but my daughter survived. She is in the hospital in Phoenix. I need to go and get her." "Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear about that. If there is anything you need just let me know" Andy says "Thanks Andy" I say and hang up the phone. Heading upstairs I grab a suitcase and pack some clothing, all the time thinking on what I'm going to do with a teenage daughter. I know nothing about kids and even less about teens.

Once I was done packing I got into my police cruiser and headed to Seattle to catch a plane to Phoenix. I have never been one for airports or airplanes for that matter, its just one more thing adding to my slowly building rage over this situation. After getting my ticket and passing through security, I had to wait for only about an hour before the plane started boarding. Once the plane takes off, there is nothing but time to go over what I'm going to do with a teenage daughter what I don't know or even want. I'm thankful for the fact that I still have an old mattress that I decided to store in the spare bedroom after I got a new one a few years ago. At least I don't have to buy her a bed. Maybe it won't be so bad, I can have her do the cooking and cleaning or what ever I wanted her to do. And if she refuses, I'll just punish her like I did her mom when she didn't do as I asked. Plus the day she turns 18 I can just kick her out, she would no longer be my problem then. With a smug grin on my face, I thought about that for the remainder of the flight.

 **Bella POV**

All-in-all my injuries were not that bad. I had a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist on my left side as well as two fractured ribs. What hurt the most was the fact that I would never see my mom again or Phil. That pain burned deeper than any physical wound I had received, and there was no pain medication in the world to sooth away that hurt. I had been in the hospital for several days now and I started to wonder if Charlie was even coming to get me, not that I cared. I was more than content to just to lay there and be left alone to wallow in my misery and grief.

On the fourth or maybe fifth day I was laying in bed with my eyes shut; some where between awake and asleep, when I heard a gruff sounding voice outside my door 'Is this the room for Isabella Swan?' the voice asks. 'Yes, it is. Are you family?' a female voice responds, I recognize the voice as one of the nurses. 'Yes, I am her father. I am here to get her' the male voice responds. I am now fully awake and terrified of what will happen now that he is here. 'Ok, Mr. Swan. Why don't you go and see your daughter and I will inform her Doctor that you have arrived. There are a few things he wants to discuss with you about Isabella'. I quickly shut my eyes again and pretend to be asleep. Moments later I hear the door open and then shut. Then I hear the sound of heavy boots approach my bed and then the groaning sound of someone sitting down in one of the chairs occupying my hospital room. The silence of the room was almost deafening. I did my best to keep my breathing even and slow to make it look as if I was in a deep slumber.

After what seemed like ages had passed, I heard the door open again as someone else entered the room. I waited and listened. "Mr. Swan?" A voice I remember as my Doctor asked. "Yes" Charlie said. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Franklin. I have been the primary doctor on Isabella's case. I have a few things I would like to discus with you before she is released." Dr. Franklin said "Ok" Charlie said, I guess he is a man of few words from the sound of it. "Her physical injury's were not as bad as you would think, considering how bad the accident was. Other than a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and a few fractured ribs, its pretty much just shallow cuts and some bruises. Its her emotional injury's that you need to keep an eye on. With the loss of her mom, her step dad, having to move and leave her life here behind, it might be too much for her young mind to take" Dr. Franklin says.

I mentally cringe when the fact hits me that I _would_ have to move away from Phoenix; the only home I have ever known, and move to ever-cloudy and rainy Forks. "What should I do then, She can't stay her by herself and I can't move here to stay with her. I'm my towns Police Chef, I have my job and responsibility's." Charlie says, almost angrily. "I'm not saying that you need to move here at all, all I'm saying is that you need to keep a close eye on her. Watch out for warning signs of depression like lack of appetite, sleeping all the time, extreme mood swings, self harm, anything like that. It would also help to keep her busy, once she goes back to school suggest that she joins some clubs and makes friends. It will her keep her mind busy. I will also give you the name of a good therapist in Port Angeles and a couple teen support groups that specialize in the loss of a parent." Dr. Franklin says. "Thank you doctor" Charlie says in response. "Not a problem, I hate to see someone so young go through something so traumatic as this. I am going to go file these discharge papers and the nurse should be in here in about 20 minutes to get her up and ready to go" Dr. Franklin says.

I keep listening as the doctor leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. The room is dead silent other than the sound of breathing, the constant beep of my heart monitor and the hum of the medical equipment. The silence lasted several minutes before Charlie said in a stern voice "I know you can hear me and I know that you were listening to my conversation with the doctor." I open my eyes and see my father's face for the first time in 11 years. He is just as gruff and mean looking as I remember him being; his face has a little more wrinkles and a bit of gray to his hair, but still the same for the most part. "Lets get a few things strait. First: I really don't want you living with me, I'm _only_ taking you in because I am legally obligated to. I never wanted a kid, but your mom would not get rid of you. Second: I could not care less about you or what you have been through. I am not going to put my life of hold or help you out in anyway because of your injury's. Third: While under my roof you will do as I say and if you disobey me or not do as you are told the consequences will be sever. Forth: Because I am _letting_ you live with me rent free you will cook, clean and go to school. That is it. None of that bullshit about clubs, friends or support groups that the doctor talked about. And Fifth: The second you turn 18 you are on your own. I don't care if you have a place to go or not." With that said, Charlie turned on his heals and left the room. I just laid there stunned.

A Few minutes later the Nurse came in to unhook me from all the machines and get me ready to leave. As I was wheeled out of the hospital and into Charlie's awaiting rental care I kept in stunned silence. He is worse than I remember him being. When I noticed that we were on the way to the airport I got up the courage to ask "What about my things? All my clothing and belongings? Aren't we going to the house so I can get them?" Charlie looks over at me briefly, sighs and says "You have 10 minutes to gather what you can fit into two suit cases, that's it" Once again I was shocked at his cruelty, but I kept silent. Once we arrived at my house I worked as quick as my injuries would allow me to and gathered what I could jam into 2 lousy suitcases. I made sure to get a few photos of mom, Phil and I as well as the heart locket my mom gave me for my last birthday.

The locket was a family heirloom that had been passed down from mother to daughter in my mom's family for close to 150 years. It was a small silver locket with two small doves on the front surrounding a small yellow rose. On the back it was engraved with the words 'I carry you always in my heart', with a 'J' engraved under that. Inside there was very old and faded photo of my great-great-times a bunch grandmother Sarah Isabella-Marie Whitlock (Apparently I was named after her) on one side and a newer photo of my mom on the other side. Sarah had been the first owner of the locket and there had been several stories and family legends about where it came from, but when my mom gave it to me she told me a story about it being given to Sarah by her brother before he went off to war during the Civil War. Information on him that I was able to get was sparse at best, all I knew was that his name was Jasper Whitlock and he went missing sometime in 1863 after assisting with evacuating a group of woman and children in Houston Texas but never reported back to his command.

After struggling a bit with putting the locket on (really hard with a sore shoulder and broken wrist), I was just cramming the last of what I could fit in the suitcases Charlie yelled out "Are you done Yet? Its been 10 minutes, Lets go". I take one last tearful look at what had been my home for all my life and I do my best to drag my now full suitcases out the door. Once I am outside, I can see Charlie standing next to the car looking very impatient as he waits for me. With tears threatening behind my eyes I ask "Can you please help me with these, I can lift them". Charlie angrily grunts before striding over to me and roughly snatching the suitcases from me and not so gently throwing them into the trunk of the car. I get into the passenger side once again and remain silent all the way to the airport. By now the pain in my shoulder and ribs is coming back, by I am too afraid to say anything. The flight back to Washington and the drive to Forks fly by fast with my mind too clouded with both physical and emotional pain to really pay attention to any of it. Before I now it we are pulling up to a tiny little house that is now to be my home. Charlie is out of the car and taking my suitcases into the house before I can even open the car door. I slowly walk up the path to the front door, taking it all in. Pausing once I get to the door I take a deep breath before entering into my new living hell of a life.

* * *

In the middle of The next chapter right now, titled Living Hell.


	4. Living Hell

**~One Year Later~**

Beep Beep Beep

It's 5 am. Groaning, I roll over to turn off my alarm clock only to have a sharp pain run up my arm to my shoulder. Just a reminder of the beating that Charlie gave me last night for not having his laundry finished and put away in time. As I get up out of bed I feel the distinct throb of bruised ribs on my right side, well at least they are not broken this time. I gingerly, but swiftly get dressed for the day. Its the first day of school, I'm a Junior now. I decide to wear a pair of smoky gray leggings with a midnight blue long sleeve shirt that covers all of my bruises. I take a quick look out the window to make sure that Charlie is already gone for the day before throwing on my over sized black hoodie and heading down stairs.

I'm starving, but there is nothing I can do about it. Charlie has put locks on all the kitchen cupboards and the refrigerator. His newest and favorite form of punishment/torcher is depriving me of food. I mean its not like he ever lets me get much food to begin with, I know that I'm too skinny; unhealthy skinny, my bones even protrude against my skin in places (hence the reason for the over sized hoodie sweater). When he does let me eat I usually will hide some of it away for times like these, but this is the longest he has ever kept food from me; its been a week, and all of my hidden reserves are gone.

Sighing, I grab by backpack and head out the door off to school. I was able to buy an old beaten up truck off of Charlie's friend Billy with some of the money left from my mom's estate, so at least I don't have to walk the 10 miles to school. As I slowly make my way to school I remember back to my first day at Forks High.

 **~ Flashback~**

We pulled up to the front of Forks High in Charlie's police cruiser, I was about to get out but Charlie stopped me and says "You are to came home strait after school and start your chores, got it? And if anyone asks about the bruises on your arm, its from the accident. You tell anyone different and your life will be even worse than it is now. Now get out" Charlie had grabbed my by my good arm last night and had thrown my into a wall; for not getting dinner to him in time, leaving me with a fresh set of bruises and making my left shoulder even more sore than it already was. Getting out of the car, I head to what looks like the office to get my new schedule and any other paperwork I need. I can see the pity in the eyes of the Secretary at the front desk when she sees the cast on my arm. In a town as small as Forks everyone probably already knows who I am already and all about the accident, if only she knew the truth behind most of the bruises. By the time I exit the office there are many more students have arrived, all of them staring at me. I do my best to ignore them and follow the map to my first class of the day. The day passes slowly. A few people have said hi to me, but the majority would rather just stair and whisper comments that they think I can not hear.

After lunch I was making my way to gym when I felt a hand grab my arm where the new bruises are and yank me into a dark, empty room. I try to scream, but my mouth is suddenly covered by another pair of lips. It is a wet, sloppy kiss and whoever those lips belong to has horrible breath. Struggling the whole time, I am finally able to push them away from me to and I see that it is this guy from my first period class. I think his name is Mike. Wiping his saliva off my face I say "What the HELL? What did you do that for? I don't even know you" To that, he just smiles and comes at me again. But this time I am ready for him and I throw my knee up. _Unfortunately_ I missed my mark and just pissed him off. Mike shoved my back against the wall; the back of my head hitting it pretty hard, before striding back out the door. Once he was out in the hall I could hear a large group of other students out there and Mike bragging that we just made out. I just slid down to the floor and began to cry. Great, now everyone will think I'm some sort of slut. My life was a living hell.

I waited until after the bell rang and the hall was empty before gathering myself up and heading to gym. I gave my gym teacher the excuse of getting lost when she asked why I was late and she was fine with that. Luckily, she let me set today out because it was my first day. Once gym was over I headed back into the locker room to get my backpack, only to be cornered by a group of girls. "Listen you slut, Mike is _**MINE**_ , if I catch you even looking at him you will regret it." One of the girls said. Before I could say anything in my own defense, another girl spoke up "And that goes the same for Tyler. Keep your slutty hands off of him" Another girl shouted out "And Eric too, you freak" At that the other girls started chanting "Freak...Freak...Freak...Freak" Pushing past them as they continued to call me a freak I grab my stuff and run out of the locker room. Thankfully gym had been my last class of the day and I hurried away from what I had hoped would have been my sanctuary in this hellish town, but now its no better that Charlie's house.

 **~End Flashback~**

Shaking off the horrid memories of that day, and every horrible day since then I pull into the parking lot at school. I am just about to pull into my normal spot in the back when I realize that there is another car parked there. A shiny new looking silver Volvo with and equally new looking, but massively large silver jeep parked on the other side of it. There must be some new students. _Great_ , a fresh group of people to make my life a living hell. Shaking that idea off, I quickly park a few spots down and get out of my truck.

I look at my watch and see that I am almost running late and by now most of the students are already in their classes; which is fine with me, less people in the halls to bully me. I make it to my locker and start pulling out my books only to be shoved against the locker from behind. With a yelp my leg gives out from when Charlie kicked me in the knee a few days ago and I fall to the ground, spilling out the contents of my backpack all over the hall. My attacker this morning; some random person I don't even know, just says "Freak" as they continue down the hall. Sitting there on the ground I try to hold back the tears, but with a sob they come spilling down my face and I just hid my head deep in the hoodie of my sweater.

Just as I start to try and regain control a high, bell like voice says "OMG are you ok? Are you hurt? Why did that girl just shove you like that? Here let me help you" Who ever it was spoke so fast I almost missed what she said. I look up to see a pair of golden eyes on the face of a small pixy looking girl. She gasps when I look up at her and there seems to be a spark of recognition in her eyes, but I have never met her before.

* * *

I know the chapters are short, sorry. The next chapter will bring the Cullens into the story and give a fuller picture of what is going on and what the future will hold.


	5. The Cullens

**Ithaca, New York**

 **Carlisle POV**

While driving home from working at the hospital I reflect back on the past 6 years that my family and I have called this place our home. It has been a good place for my family and I. Everyone loves it here, Esme loves the home she renovated. Alice and Rose love the shopping, Emmett loves all the sports here and I know that both Jasper and Edward love school here. But I also know that it can not last, we have already stayed longer than we usually do in one place and the comments on our looks vs. our age have already started. I knew that it was time for us to move, I just hated having to break it to my family. The rest of the drive home I ponder where we could move to next.

Once I arrive home I am greeted at the door by my wife Esme "Hello dear, how was your day?" she asks. I just give her a tight smile and kiss her on the cheek before saying "It was good, but we need to have a family meeting" With a concerned look on her face she says "Is everything ok?" "Yes, everything is fine. Just we need to discus a few things as a family. Can everyone please come down here, we need to talk" I say in an even tone. A few seconds later I was joined by the rest of the family. "Why don't we all sit in the living room while we talk." Once settled in the living room I was about to speak when Edward spoke up "It's time to move again isn't it" he said it more as a statement then a question and I knew that he had read my mind. " _ **Awww man** , but I like it here" Emmett shouts out and I can see that he is not happy with the idea of having to move again. I can see the same sentiment playing on the everyone else's face as well. "I know you all love it here, and so do I. But we have been here for 6 years now and people are starting to notice that we do not appear to be aging."_

"So, Any suggestions on where we should move to next?" I ask. "How about..." Alice cuts off what Esme was going to say with a gasp. Everyone looked to Alice and saw that she was in the midst of having a vision.

 **Alice POV**

While listing to Carlisle explain why we had to move again all I can think of is how much I love it here. So close to some of the best shopping in the world! I knew Carlisle was right, we had been here too long, but it doesn't mean that I have to like the fact that we have to move once again. "So, Any suggestions on where we should move to next?" I hear Carlisle ask and just as Esme is responding I am hit with a vision

 **~Vision~**

 _Rose and I are walking around what looks like a mall, but we are not alone. There is another girl with us, but I can't see her face. We are all carrying bags as we walk around, joking and laughing._

 _The scene fades to another one. Jasper and the same mystery girl are playing chess in a familiar looking living room. I can see Jasper frown, but then smile and hear laughter coming from the girl as she checkmates Jasper's queen._

 _The scene changes again. Its in the same living room, but this time its Emmett and the same girl playing video games and laughing._

 _It changes again. This time we are all together outside and it appears that we have been playing baseball. Once again the same mystery girl is the focus of the vision. She is sandwiched between Carlisle and Esme as they hug her._

 _The scene changes once again. This time it is just Edward and the girl. They are laying back and relaxing in a large meadow, surrounded by soft grass and wild flowers. She has her head laying on Edward's chest and he is stroking her cheek. Finally I can see her face clearly. She is beautiful. She has a heart shaped face framed by long, curly chestnut locks, flawless pale skin and dark lashes framing her large golden eyes. Her full red lips smile widely at Edwards crooked smile before she says "My Edward" as he continues to stroke her face. Edward responds with "My Bella" as he leans in as if to kiss her. But the vision faded before I could see any more._

 **~Vision Ends~**

With a gasp I am brought out of the vision. It takes a moment for my eyes to refocus and when they do I can see everyone staring at me. But its the look on Edward's face that catches my attention, its a mix of worry, concern, hopefulness and just a bit of excitement. I knew that he saw everything I saw in the vision. "Well? What did you see?" Emmett asks impatiently. Ignoring him I look back at Edward and say in my head " _Edward, what do you think? That house looked a bit familiar to me, what about you? But I have never seen the girl before_ ". Edward nods and says "The house looks like the one in Forks, Washington. So did that meadow. As for the girl, I don't know. I have never met her before either, but I could feel a connection to her through your vision"

"Will some one please tell us what you two are talking about. What house and what girl?" Rose says. Edward nods to me and I turn back to the rest of the family to tell them about the vision.

"So my vision started off with Rose and I at a mall shopping, but we are not alone. There is another girl with us, but I could not see her face. We were walk around, joking and laughing. The scene faded to another one. Now it was Jasper and the same mystery girl are playing chess in a familiar looking living room, both Edward and I think that it is at our house in Forks. I could see Jasper frown, but then smile and hear laughter coming from the girl when she checkmates Jasper's queen. The scene changed again. Its in the same living room, but this time it was Emmett and the same girl playing video games and laughing. It changed again. This time we are all together outside and it appears that we were been playing baseball. Once again the same mystery girl is the focus of the vision. She was sandwiched between Carlisle and Esme as they hugged her. The scene changed once again. This time it is just Edward and the girl. They are laying back and relaxing in a large meadow, surrounded by soft grass and wild flowers. She had her head laying on Edward's chest and he is stroking her cheek. Finally I could see her face clearly. She was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face framed by long, curly chestnut locks, flawless pale skin and dark lashes framing her large golden eyes. Edward called her Bella (leaving the rest out because it was a bit private)"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you telling me that there is some girl out there that we are going to meet sometime in the future that can whip Jasper's ass at chess? I'm in, when do we move?" Emmett says with a huge grin on his face. Jasper scoffed at the idea of someone beating him at chess, but smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist before saying "Well as unlikely it is for someone to best me in chess, I have learned to trust Alice's visions. Plus I always did like it in Forks, lots of hunting and it was always fairly peaceful there, I'm in as well." "Well if Emmett is in than so am I and I do like the idea of having another sister" Rosalie says. Emmett's eyes lit up at that idea; only now realizing that is Bella girl would be just that, a new little sister for him to protect. He so did love the idea of playing the big brother. " _Carlisle, a new daughter!_ We are getting a new daughter" Esme said with much love and excitement in her voice. Carlisle could not help smile at that fact. He loved each of his 'children' and he knew that he would love this new daughter with just as much love. "Well I guess it's decided, we are moving to Forks and gaining a new member of our family" Carlisle says. "Ok everyone, time to pack" With that everyone headed off to start packing up the house.

 **Edward POV**

The whole time packing all I could do was think about Bella. I spent hours just memorizing her face in my mind, listing her laugh and branding her name on my metaphorical heart. She was my love, my heart, my soul, my mate and I have not even met her yet. I could not wait to meet her and with that idea I sped through packing. I was finished long before anyone else was done and I had to wait for everyone else to finish. Finally two agonizing days later we were finished and on our way to Forks. We decided to drive there instead of flying, which was fine with me. I was too nervous about meeting Bella to fly and I know Alice was too excited by the way she was constantly bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper had tried his best to calm her down, but even he was excited at the prospect of no longer being the newest member of the family. I knew that everyone else was just as excited from the thoughts running through their heads.

Emmett- _I wonder what she will be like? I hope she likes pulling pranks_ _and I know she likes video games from what Alice saw. A new little sister, I can't wait!_

Rosalie- _This will be great, finally we are evened up. I wonder if she is into cars too, that would be great. Plus maybe Alice will drag her off shopping and give me a break for a while_.

Jasper- _She seems like an intriguing girl and I love the idea of having someone new and challenging to play chess with._

Alice- _ **Yes, Yes, Yes...Sister...Shopping...Clothes...Sister...Yes...Shopping...Shopping...Sister!**_

Esme- _I can't wait to meet her. I wonder if her name is really Bella or if its just sort for something. I bet it's Isabella, such a pretty name but Bella is just as pretty. I wonder what she is like. I hope she likes us and is willing to except us as her family, as me as her mom._

Carlisle- _I wonder how she came upon the diet of feeding off of animals and not humans. The only other vampires I know that follow this life style are our cousins in Alaska and I doubt any of them created a new vampire. Did her sire teach her this or was it her choice. I have so many questions to ask her._

Smiling at the idea of how excepting everyone is of _my_ Bella already I focused back on the road, the sooner we get to Forks the sooner I get to meet my soul mate.

* * *

Well as you can see all the Cullens are exciting about meeting Bella, but they all think that she is already a vampire! It will be interesting to see their reactions when not only do they find out that she is still human, but is also being abused and home and school. Can we say overprotective big brother Emmett?...maybe...

Working on the next chapter now. titled: First day of school and meeting Bella. Please R/R


	6. First Day of School and Meeting Bella

**Edward POV**

It has been two days since we have arrived in Forks and I am going out of my mind. I have looked everywhere and have yet to come across the scent of another vampire in the area. It would help with the search if I knew what her scent smelled like. There were a few fleeting scents of other vampires but they were quite old and stale. I knew that everyone else was disappointed as well at not finding Bella yet.

Stalking back into the house after another unsuccessful search I sit down on the couch in the living room and look over at Alice who looks just as frustrated as I am. "Anything new?" I ask her. "No, nothing new at all. I just see what I saw the first time, at least that has not changed. But its driving me insane not being able to see anything new on her or where she is" Alice says with a sigh. By now the rest of the family had joined us in the living room. "I know that we are all a bit frustrated about not finding Bella yet, but the best we can do for now is to go on like we normally do when we start in a new place. You five start school at Forks high in the morning and I start at the hospital tomorrow as well. Esme, didn't you say something about creating a greenhouse and a garden? We nee to just live our lives and let Bella arrive in her own time" Carlisle says. Everyone reluctantly agrees with him, but I know they are all still wondering about Bella.

With that I decide to spend the rest of the evening in my room alone. After putting some Debussy on I sit at my desk and decide to sketch a picture of Bella. I'm not as great as an artist as Esme or Alice. But with just going off of memory I believe that I do a good job capturing her likeness. Looking over at the clock I sigh when I realize that it has only been about two hours and I have another 7 hours before we leave for school.

To hopefully kill more time I listen in on the rest of my family to see how they are killing their time.

Alice- _Hmmm maybe I should wear the red blouse with the gray pants...no. The purple one looks better...I hope Bella likes shopping as much as I do…_

Rose- _I wonder how many human boys are going to try and hit on me tomorrow. Thats one of the things I hate about starting again somewhere new, they never seem to get the hint that you are not interested. I wonder how Bella deals with that…_

Emmett- _Yes!_ _A New little sister, a n_ _ew school_ _and_ _new group of unsuspecting humans to play pranks on. I can wait! I really hope that Bella is into pranks and practical jokes, we are going to have a blast!_

Jasper- _Maybe I should go hunting again. I know that my control as been almost perfect these past few years, but with everyone's emotions running high and worrying about finding Bella I am afraid I might slip. Yeah, maybe a quick hunting trip would be a good idea. I wonder how Bella's control is…_

Carlisle- _I know that everyone is worried about finding Bella and so am I, but I need to be the responsible one here and keep everything running as normal. I'm sure we will find her in time or she will find us, either way we nee_ _d_ _to be patient._

Esme- _Yes, I do believe that a greenhouse would look great right there_ _a_ _nd maybe a small garden attached to it._ _I should get started on drawing out the plans. I wonder if Bella enjoys gardening, it would be a great thing for us to bond over if she does._

Once again I go back to trying to block out my family's thoughts. 'Maybe I'll compose a new piece for the piano to kill some more time' I think to myself. With thoughts of Bella running through my head I start writing the new song that I quickly named Bella's Lullaby.

 **Alice POV**

Finally it's morning and I'm putting the finishing touches on my artfully designed wardrobe before looking over at Jasper to make sure he is wearing what I left out for him. Once I made sure everything was perfect we headed downstairs to wait for everyone else. Carlisle had already left for the hospital an hour earlier and Esme was still busy looking over her plans for the greenhouse. Tapping my foot and looking at the clock I started getting impatient. "Relax Alice, we have plenty of time" Jasper says as he tries to calm me, but it does not help. "We are going to be late if you guys don't get your butts down here and in the car soon" I shout up the staircase. "Jeez Ali, there is no need to shout. We are right here" Emmett says as he comes down the stairs with Rose right behind him. After a few more minutes there is still no sign of Edward so I shout out again " _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ you better get your butt down here right now or we are taking your car and leaving you behind. And I'll let Emmett drive it!" I knew threatening to let Emmett drive his car would get him down here and I was right. Less then 10 seconds he was down the stairs and shouting "You would not dare let Emmett drive my car, remember what he did to his last car?" shuttering I remember how bad Emmett had wrecked that car and how lucky it was that there weren't any humans involved in that accident. "Yes, but the threat did get you down here" I say with a smile before turning to head to the garage.

Instead of us all squeezing into Edward's Volvo, Emmett and Rose decide to go in Emmett's new Jeep and Jasper and I rode with Edward. It takes us about 10 minutes to reach the town limits and another 2 to make it to the school. Edward decides to park at the very back of the parking lot and Emmett pulls right next to us. As we get out I can already see what few students there are already here staring at us. Ignoring the looks we are getting I grab Jasper's hand and start heading to the main office as the rest of the family follows close behind. After we receive our schedules and study them over I am upset to find that my first two classes of the day are not with any of my family, in fact they are on complete opposite sides of the school. "This just sucks" I say with a pout. "I know darlin', but at least we all have lunch together and after that we have most of our classes together" Jasper says as he tries to make me smile.

By now the halls were packed with other students, all of them staring at us and whispering comments. _'I wonder who they are?' 'They all look like models' 'I wonder if that blonde girl is dating anyone or maybe the dark haired one, she is cute' 'I bet those guys would help me pull some pranks on the Freak, that would be awesome'_ After that I tried to tune out the whispers. I knew that we needed to stared heading to our classes, so after saying bye to everyone I headed in the direction of my first class. By the time I reached the other side of the school campus most of the halls were empty (I really do hate going at human speed). Just as I stopped at my locker someone in an oversized hoodie sweater with the hood up rushed passed me and to a locker across the hall. As I put the last of my things in my locker I turned to see someone push the person in the hoodie into their locker and with a yelp they fell to the ground and call the person they ran into a freak as they walked away. I was a bit shocked at what I just saw, I mean I have seen bullying and stuff at other schools. But I didn't expect it in such a small place like Forks. Looking back at the person on the ground I could hear them start to cry as they tried to gather up the contents of their backpack which had spilled out.

Walking over to the person on the ground I say "OMG are you ok? Are you hurt? Why did that girl just shove you like that? Here let me help you". After I say that the person on the floor looks up at me, their hood falling away so I could see their face. With a gasp I recognize that face. It's Bella. But this isn't right, she is still human. As I look as her I notice that her being human is not the only thing wrong here. She is visible thin, too thin. She looks almost sickly. She has dark circles under her eyes from definite lack of sleep and I can see what looks like a fading bruise on her left cheek even though it looks like she tried to cover it with makeup. Of course my assessment took all to 3 seconds. "Here let me help you" I say as I kneel down and help her gather up her things. "Thank you" I hear her whisper, it was so light and quiet that if I was not a vampire I might have missed it.

After we had finished gathering up all of her things I reach a hand out to help her up but see her flinch at the gesture, as if she thought I was going to hit her. What has happened to make her this way I think to myself again. Still holding my had out I say "Here, let me help you up" I watch her look at my hand then at my face then back at my hand before reaching out for my hand. Her hand feels so small, so fragile in my hand. Like a small bird. After she is standing I remain holing her hand and introduce myself. "I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen. Today is my first day here. Whats your name?" I ask as I lightly shake her hand. "I..Isabella. Isabella Swan. But I like to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you" She says in such a quiet, broken voice. Where is the Bella from my vision? The Bella so full of life and laughter. I was determined to get to the bottom of this and find out what was going on here. I feel Bella try and tug her hand back and say "Thank you for your help, but we should be getting to class. What class do you have right now, maybe I can point you in the right direction" "There is no need to thank me, I was happy to help. But don't think that gets you out of telling me why that girl shoved you, we will talk about it later. As for what class I have, I have English with Mrs. Amberson" I say. I see a small smile creep onto her face and she says "So do I, I can show you the way there if you would like" Returning her smile I say "Lead the way". I let go of her hand only to hook my elbow together with hers. When I did this I noticed several things at once. First off she flinched again at being touched, second I could have sworn I heard her whimper as if in pain and third under all her layers of clothing she was bone thin.

With our arms still linked she lead me down the hall a few doors to a closed door. Letting go of my arm she opens the door and enters. "Ms. Swan, why are you once again late for my class. Do I need to send a notice to your father again?" A person I assume is the teacher Mrs. Amberson says. "I...I..No, please don't. I'm sorry...I" I hear Bella stumbling over her explanation to the teacher and decide to step in and help. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that she is late" I say. "And who would you be?" The teacher asks with a raised eyebrow "I'm Alice Cullen. It's my first day here and I had gotten a bit lost, but Bella was kind enough to show me around the school, where my locker was and where my first call was" I say with a sweet, innocent smile. "O..ok. Ummm...ok. Bella you can go to your seat now, and thank you for showing Miss Cullen around" The Mrs. Amberson says. I watch Bella make her way to the back of the class, all the way there receiving what looked like death glares from the rest of the class. I could hear several people whisper "Freak" under their breath as she passed and I even saw someone try and trip her. But she caught herself before falling, but the action received several laughs from some students. I wanted nothing more that to rip them all apart for treating my sister that way; because that is what she was, my sister. Even though she does not know it yet.

Before I can follow behind her the teacher turns to the call as announces "Class, we have a new student today. Please say Hello to Alice Cullen. Alice why don't you tell us a bit about your self before taking a seat" I smile, but internally cringe. I hate it when I'm asked to do this in front of a new class, but the sooner I get it over the sooner I can get back to Bella. Smiling I give the them the whole just moved from Alaska blah blah blah speech. Once I am done I start moving towards the back so I can sit with Bella. There are plenty of open seats all around and I can see the other students eager for me to sit with them, but I ignore them and head to the back where Bella is.

Bella has her face buried in a book when I get to the back of the class and she looks over at me surprised when I sit down next to her. As the teacher called the class to order I decided the I would find out a bit more about Bella. Taking out a sheet of paper I wrote: **(A) Do you want to be friends? I have feeling we are going to be great friends.** I slip the paper over to Bella and wait for her response. After a couple minutes she slips the paper back to me. **(B) Ummm I guess. But you will regret it, no one wants to be friends with me, the freak. Even being seen talking to be can ruin your chances of having any sort of social life here or even making friends.** She passed the paper back to me and when I read it I'm a bit shocked and pissed off as well. I respond furiously. **(A) DO NOT CALL YOURSELF THAT! You are not a freak, you may be a bit quiet, but that does not make you a freak. I want to be your friend and I could care less about the social life here or making tons of friends, in fact at our last school my sister,** **my brothers and I** **were considered the outcasts and didn't really have any friends.** I pass the paper back to her and see a look of shock go over her face, but its quickly replaced with a small smile and I can see her eyes well up at bit as she responds. **(B) Yes! I do want to be your friend. Thank you for saying that. Everyone here has treated me like I am nothing; like a freak, for so long that I started to believe it. I don't know who the rest of your family is, but I can't see you being an outcast or not having friends, your so kind and friendly.** I smile at what she wrote and send back a response. **(A) Good, we are friends now. What class do you have next? I have** **History** **with Mr. Franklin. What about lunch, I have 3** **rd** **period lunch. Do you want to sit with me and my family? I know that they would just love** **to meet** **and want to be friends with you as well.** I can almost see her face light up at the idea of us being friends as she responds. **(B)Yay friends! Unfortunately I have Art with Mr. Johnson, but it is right next to Mr. Franklin's class so I can walk with you to class at least. I do have 3** **rd** **period lunch, but I** **usually** **just spend it in the library or out sitting at the edge of the woods reading.** After seeing her response I write back **(A)** **O** **h please sit with us today! I know that my brothers and sister will just love to meet you. Please please please!** I give her back the note and see another smile grace her face as she responds. **(B) Ok, you win, I'll sit with you and your family at lunch.**

By the time I finished reading her response The bell was about to ring and we started gathering up our stuff. As we exited the class into the hall I decided not to link arms with her this time in fear that I might hurt her again. As we made our was down the hall I could see the other students giving off putting glares at Bella and could hear some not so friendly comments whispered about her. I knew that she could hear some of what was being said about her by the way she kept her head down and tried not to look at any of the other students. Right then I made a vow that this was going to end. She was my best friend and would soon be my sister; my family, and no one treated my family like that. I knew that I needed to talk to the rest of the family and let them know what was going on. Once we make it to my next class I say to Bella "Ok, I will meet you outside your class when class is out and we can walk to lunch together." She just nods before heading to the class across the hall.

Once I am done with the whole introducing myself to the class and I am in my seat in the back I pull out my phone and send a quick group text to the rest of my family (but not Carlisle or Esme)

 _ **Meet me at the car in 10 minutes, need to talk. Very important.**_ After a few minutes and receiving responses from everyone I ask the teacher if I may be excused to go to the restroom. Once out in the empty halls I run at almost vampire speed to the parking lot. Everyone is already there and waiting for me. Knowing that Edward would be trying to read my mind to find out what was going on I did my best to block him out. 'Whats going on?" Jasper asks me. I try to keep a calm face, but he knows that something is not right. "Yeah, what was so urgent that we needed to meet out here?" Rose asks. "And why are you trying to block me?" Edward asks. Sighing, I say "Ok let me get this out before you all start asking a million questions. First off, Bella is here..." I can see that everyone is stunned and excited, but I am cut off by Edward before I could finish " **What!** Where is she? Why didn't she come out with you?" I put my hand up for him to let me finish "As I was saying, she is here. But there are a few problems. First, she is still human..." I knew that that would be a shocker and was expecting the interruption. "What?! What do you mean she is still human? But you vision, she was one of us" Rose says. "I know what my vision showed and its still the same. It just means that it has not happened yet, she still is going to be one of us and part of our family...someday"

"What is the rest Alice? There is something that you are not saying, something you are blocking from me" Edward says. Nodding I say "There is more. There is something wrong, something going on with her" "What do you mean something wrong?" Emmett asks with a very concerned look on his face and I know he is going into big brother mode. "I'm not sure but I know that is not good. She looks sick, and not your typical cold or flu sick. I mean really sick. She is _way_ too thin, she has dark circles under her eyes like she has not slept well in a long time and she is almost as pale as us. It looked like she had a large bruise on her face that she tried to cover up and when I took her arm on out way to class she whimpered as if in pain but I barley touched her" Everyone's faces turned instantly angry but it was Jasper who spoke "Someone must be hurting her, doing these things to her to cause her pain" I nodded in agreement and said "That's the other thing, way the other students were treating her was horrible. Pushing her into lockers, giving her death glares, whispering rude comments about her, tripping her, calling her a freak or The Freak" "Wait, I have heard a bunch of people talking about someone and calling them The Freak, are you telling me that its Bella?" Edward ask. I just nod "Yeah, some guys were talking about some pranks they wanted to pull on someone they called the Freak. If they think they are going to pull anything on Bella they have another thing coming. They have to get through me first" Emmett says, everyone else nods in agreement. "

We need to get to the bottom of this and find out what is going on with her, I have invited her to sit with us at lunch so you all can meet her. Edward, I want you to read her mind. See if you can find out what is going on. Jasper, see if you can get a read on her emotions. Emmett, just be your self and try to make her smile and rose, you have more experience with these things. Look for any signs of abuse. Maybe if we can gain her trust we can confront her about it and hopefully stop it before it gets any worse. We will talk to Carlisle and Esme tonight and let them know what is going on after we find out more at lunch" With that we all head back to our classes with a game plan ready to be set in motion.

* * *

 **So I wanted to make this chapter the whole day, with everyone meeting Bella at lunch and more stuff that happens after that. But the chapter was already getting too long so i am splitting it up and working on the other half right now.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please R/R**


	7. Meet the Cullens

**Sorry, I do a lot of POV jumping in this chapter. Wanted to get a lot of different angles on the story.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

As I settle into my art class my mind is trying to catch up with the whirlwind of events that just happened. In the span of just an hour I went from having no friends, being a total outcast and social leper to having a new friend and possibly more. In just the short time I spent with Alice, she made me feel better about my life, I mean yes there is still dealing with Charlie and the ass hats here at school. But if I could at least have this, then maybe just maybe my life could be a bit brighter. Just as I start to feel a smile creep onto my face one of my constant tormentors; Jessica Stanley, came up to me "What the hell do you think you were doing talking to the new girl, freak? You know the rules, you are the freak and you talk to no one and have no friends. I don't want to see you talking to Alice or any of her siblings again, especially her brother Edward. He is mine. Alice was probably just talking with you so she can mess with you later, who would want to be friends with you" With that she turns to head back to her seat, but not before tipping a container of paint over and spilling it on a paining I had been working on.

I could care less about the ruined picture, I was more focused on what Jessica said. What if she was right? Was Alice just pretending to want to be my friend so her and her siblings could mess with me and bully me around like everyone else. It would not be the first time some one did that, gained my trust only to turn around and hurt me. The more and more I thought about it the more I began to believe that it was true. 'I wonder if I can slip past her when class is out' I thought to myself. If I could get past her I could head to the woods on the north side of campus and wait for lunch to be over. It may only be a solution for today; but I was in survival mode, I'll deal with what is to come later. Looking up at the clock I see that the bell is about to ring and I quickly gather my things and ready myself to bolt out the door. As the bell rings I hurry out the door only to run into what felt like a wall. I start to fall backwards but a cold, stone like pair of hands steady me. I look up to see that the hands belong to the wall I had ran into. But it's not a wall but probably one of the tallest and strongest guys I have ever seen. Fearing that he was going to hurt me I start to try and move back from him when I hear Alice call my name.

 **Emmett POV**

This class is so boring. I'm not even sure what the teacher is even talking about...what was this class again? Math, no...oh yeah English. While siting in class I kept overhearing some guys talking about someone they kept calling the freak and how they were going to pull some epic prank on them. I'm all for pranks, but its not cool to call someone a freak. I wish this class would hurry up and be over so I can meet Bella. I wonder if I could talk the teacher into letting me go a bit early so I can meet them outside their class and that way I can walk them to lunch. Raising my hand I tell the teacher that I had left something important in the office and ask if I can go get it. I through in a large smile to seal the deal and she excuses me. Finding Alice's class was no issue because I was able to track her scent and then I remember her saying that Bella's class was right across the hall. So, standing in front of the door I wait for the bell to ring. Moments later it rings and as the door opens a small figure comes running out and strait into me. I reach out to steady the person who was starting to fall backwards before looking down at them. This had to be Bella, she looked like what Alice had described. She looks up at me and I can see fear in her eyes. It kills me to think that we are meeting for the first time and she is afraid of me. I am about to say something to her to take her fear away when I hear Alice's voice call out "Bella..."

 **Alice POV**

History class was so boring and just a bit laughable to listen to some of inaccurate historical information the teacher was spouting out. After what felt like forever the bell finally rang and I sped out the door so I could meet up with Bella. When I got out into the hall what I saw was Bella running headlong into Emmett and almost falling backwards. What was Emmett doing over here, I told him to wait with the rest of the family in the cafeteria. Sometimes he can be so impatient. I could see from the look on Bella's face that she was instantly afraid of Emmett, and who wouldn't be with his size. Ok, time for operation save Bella. Putting a smile on my face I call out to her "Bella, there you are. Emmett, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait in the cafeteria with every one else" Bella looks over at me as if confused to who I was talking to before Emmett speaks up "Well my class is right down the hall and I though I would walk my little sis to lunch so I was waiting here for you when this one came barreling out of that class and ran right into me. So _your_ Bella? Alice was texting us like crazy during the last class saying that she met her new best friend already and wanted to introduce us to her at lunch" Smiling I say "Bella meet my brother Emmett, Emmett Meet Bella" Emmett says "It's nice to meet you Bella" as he gathers her up in a hug and I can see her finch as if in pain again. Emmett must have noticed it too because he instantly let her go and started to apologize. "I'm a so sorry Bella, did I hurt you" Emmett asked frantically. "N..no you just took my by surprise" Bella says. I can tell that she is lying, but I let it go for now. "It's nice to meet you Emmett" Bella says with a small smile, but I can tell that she is still a bit afraid.

"Well ladies, how about I escort you both to lunch" Emmett says as he holds out an arm for both of us. I instantly hook my arm with his, but I can see Bella hesitate for a moment before lightly taking Emmett's other arm. I can tell that Bella is getting a bit nervous from the looks that we are receiving from the other students, but before I can say anything to her about it we arrive at the cafeteria. Once we are inside, Emmett leads us to the lunch line. Both Emmett and I pick up our trays to get our customary prop 'lunch' and start putting random things on our trays. Thats when I noticed that Bella was not getting anything, but just following us. "Aren't you going to get anything to eat, Bella?" I ask. She shook her head and said "No, I'm not really hungry. I had a big breakfast" I knew she was lying again, I could even hear her stomach growling in hunger. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Emmett asks her as well. I can see the concern in his face and I know he is already going into big brother mode. "I'm fine, but thanks anyways" Bella says. Letting it go for now, both Emmett and I pay for out food and lead Bella to the table in the back of the cafeteria where the rest of our siblings and waiting.

 **Jasper POV**

I can feel all the rampant emotions coming off all the students as I enter the cafeteria. Scanning the crowd I instantly spot Edward and Rose sitting at a table in the back as far away from everyone else as possible. Quickly after grabbing a tray and placing a few random things on it I make my way back to were my siblings are. Noticing that Emmett was not there yet I turn to Rose and say "Where is Emmett?" "He said something about waiting for Alice. You know him, he probably was too impatient to wait for Alice to bring Bella to us so he probably went to got get them" Rose says. Just as I was about to say something else I am hit with a powerful wave of pain. Both physical and emotional pain like I have never felt before. Looking around for the source of this pain I see both Alice and Emmett enter the cafeteria with the source of this pain standing between them. That had to be Bella. But how is it that she is even functioning yet alone standing and walking when she is in such pain.

 **Edward POV**

I was listing to rose's explanation for Emmett's absents when I saw Jasper wince as if in pain. "What is it Jasper? What wrong?" I ask. "Pain. Someone is in excruciating pain. Physical and emotional pain" I see him scanning the crowded cafeteria looking for the source of the pain. Quickly he zeroed in on an area in the direction of the door and both Rose and I turn to see what he is seeing. Just as I turn I see both Alice and Emmett enter the door with a small, frail looking girl standing between them. Was that Bella? She looked almost nothing like the Bella I saw in Alice's vision. Alice was right, there is definitely something wrong here. Turning back to Jasper I ask "Is the pain coming off of her?" Jasper nods and says "Yes, I don't even know how she can be standing when she is in such pain". I can see concern painting both Jasper's and Rose's faces. "What is she thinking?" Rose asks me. Turning back to look at her I try to listen in on her thoughts, but it is like there is a wall. I can sense her mind, but there is this wall blocking me from hearing anything. "I can't hear anything. I can sense her mind, but it's like she is blocking me from her thoughts. How is that possible?" I ask Jasper. "I'm not positive, but she could be a shield. A powerful one at that if it's manifesting this strong when she is still human" Just as I was about to say something else I can sense that Alice, Emmett and Bella were approaching our table.

 **Bella POV**

After both Alice and her brother Emmett finished getting their food they started leading me to the back of the cafeteria. I'm glad they didn't question me anymore on why I was not getting anything to eat. The last thing I need is for Charlie to somehow find out that I was eating at school, somehow he always knew what was going on here. I knew if I was caught eating the punishment would be sever. Both Alice and Emmett started to slow down as they led me to a table that held three other people. Jeez, how many siblings be they have! Oh yeah, now I remember. She said that there were 5 total, including her. They all look so alike, they even have the same color eyes. Wait, didn't she say that they were all adopted. This does not make sense. Just as I am thinking this, Emmett takes a seat next to a tall, statues blonde girl and Alice sets her tray down next to a guy with warm, honey colored hair before turning to me and saying "Bella, I would like you to meet my family" Pointing to the guy with the honey colored hair who seems to have a pained look to his face, Alice says "This is Jasper. He is my boyfriend. I know its a bit odd, being adopted siblings. But the heart is a strange thing. Next to Jasper is Rosalie. She is Jasper's twin sister and she and Emmett as dating as well. You met Emmett already, so lastly is Edward" she says as she points to the last occupant of the table. Looking over at him I could swear my heart just skipped a beat. He had to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever see, with his wild and haphazardly combed bronze hair, chiseled facial features and his lean, long body.

Someone clearing their throat broke me out of my revelry and I quickly blushed before saying "Hi, it's nice to meet you all" Their answering smiles made me blush even more. Feeling odd just standing there I decide that it is best to sit, noticing that the only open seat it next to Edward I take off my sweater before slowly slip into the chair. There is a bit of an awkward silence before Emmett speaks up "So tell us about yourself. What do you like to do? Games, sports, pranks? Have you always lived in Forks?" Everyone turned to me as if waiting to hear all about me. _Great_. I hated being the center of attention. "Umm there's not much to tell. I'm kinda boring and tend to stick to myself. I don't really have any friends. I used to play games, like video games. But I haven't for a while. I'm not good at sports at all. I can hardly walk a strait line without tripping over my own feet. I'm usually the one that people pull pranks on, not the other way around. So usually I just sit and read or draw. I also like to play the piano and I have written a few pieces too" I see Edwards face light up when I say that I like to play the piano. "I like to play too and I have written some piano pieces too" Edward says with a smile. "What about the other question, have you always lived in Forks?" Rosalie asks. I was hoping that I would not have to answer that question, but might as well get it over with. "No, I have only lived here for about a year. Before that I lived in Phoenix Arizona with my mom and step dad Phil" I say. "So what made you move from one of the sunniest cities in the US to one of the cloudiest?" Jasper asks. Refusing to look up at any of them as I could feel tears starting to well up behind my eyes I say "There was an accident. A drunk driver. They said that it was a miracle that I survived, but my mom and Phil..." I am cut off when I solid, cold pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see that Alice had pulled me into a hug. It hurt a bit, but I didn't care.

"I am so sorry, if I had know I would have never had asked" Rosalie says. I look up to see a look of sympathy and caring on her face. In fact everyone has the same look. Maybe they do truly care. As Alice lets go of me and returns to her seat I was about to ask them to tell me more about them when I hear someone shout out "FREAK" Closing my eyes I wish that they would just go away. I knew that this was too good to last. Once they find out that I am the school freak, the outcast, the leper, they will not want to be friends with me. Opening my eyes and turning to see who shouted out at me, I see my worst nightmares coming towards the table. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. They were all walking towards me and I knew that I was going to get it now. "What are you doing in here freak. I thought you were told that you could not come in here" Lauren says with a sneer. "And I thought I told you to stay away from the new kids. They are not interested in being friends with a freak like you" The other three just agreed with various 'yeahs' and called me 'freak' a few more times. Just as I was about to run from the table I see the Cullens stand and for a moment I think that they are going to join in on verbally beating me into the ground. But then both Rosalie and Alice pull me into their arms as the three Cullen boys stand in front us. Emmett was the first to speak up **"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?"** Emmett shouts out and with that getting the attention of the entire cafeteria. I can see fear suddenly fill my tormentors faces. "How dare you treat her like that, who are you to say what she is allowed to do or be friends with" Jasper says in my defense. "Do you even know who she is or did you just decide to pass judgment on her before getting to know her? From the little time we have spent with her I can see that she is a bright, beautiful woman. She is kind and caring and a whole lot more interesting that all of you combined" Edward says. What he says makes me want to cry. He thinks I'm beautiful? "No get out of here and leave her alone" Alice says. "and if we hear that any of you dare try and mess with her or call her a freak again it won't end pretty for that person" Rosalie says.

As my tormentors going scurrying away we return to our seats. I can see that all the Cullens still look pretty mad. "Thank you, but you should not have done that" I say in a whisper. Edward was the one to respond "What do you mean we should not have done that? We weren't just going to stand by while they treated you like that and called you those horrible things" "I just meant that now its going to be hard for you all to make more friends here, but standing up for me. Plus now they might start to target you guys too and I hate the idea of you guys being bullied just because you tried to help me" I say. "Don't worry about us, we have you and we have each other. Thats enough friends for me. And we could not let them say those things to a friend of ours" Emmett says. I can't believe that they not only stood up for me, but they still wanted to be friends with me.

"How long has this been going on, them treating you like this?" Rosalie asks. Shrugging, I say "Since my first day here" They all seemed a shocked that it had been going on for that long. "What started it, if I may ask?" Jasper asks me. Looking down at my hands I tell them about my first day, about what Mike did. I could have sworn I heard someone growl when I told them that. I also told them about what happened after gym and that every day since the whole school has been treating me like that. Once again I feel a cold, hard set of arm pull me into a hug, but this time when I look up it's Edward I see hugging me. At first it's a bit awkward, but then it just feels right. A few moments later he lets go and settles back into his seat. I was about to ask him something when my stomach growled embarrassingly loud. Blushing, I look away trying to hid my embarrassment. "Are you sure your not hungry, Bella?" Alice asks. But before I can say anything Emmett says "Wow that kinda sounded like a bear growling. I think that's what I'm going to call you now Belly-Bear" To that I just blush even more, which earns a laugh from everyone at the table. Even I laughed, it felt good to laugh. "So I know your hungry Belly-Bear, you want one of my slices of pizza? I ate too much this morning and if I eat this it will just make me sick ( _and it really would, but she didn't know that...hehe_ )" Emmett asks while dangling a slice of pizza around. I look at it for a moment, considering if I should or not and decide to throw caution to the wind and nod my head yes. Standing, I go to reach for the pizza slice. But several things happen at once. When I reach out, the sleeve on my right arm gets pulled up exposing the bruises on my arm. At the same time the bottom of my shirt rides up showing off a large bruise on my side. I hear gasps come from everyone at the table and I quickly pull back my arm and straitened my clothing.

"Bella, what was that? Were those bruises on your arm and side?" Asks Alice. Fearing that they are going to start asking me questioning about the bruises I started to panic. "Ther...there nothing" I say as I quickly grab my bag and hoodie. "I..I got to go" I say as I turn around and start running towards the door. I can hear them calling my name from behind me, but I don't stop. I almost trip while going out the door, but I catch myself and continue to run. Heading towards the parking lot I consider just leaving school. Just getting in my truck and going home, but I know that the school would call Charlie and I would get it bad. Turning back I decide to just head to my next class and hope that I can avoid the Cullens for the rest of the day. Once I reach my Biology class I notice that the door is unlocked, but I'm thankful that the class is empty. Once inside I head to the back to my normal seat and try and relax.

 **Alice POV**

We all just sat there in shock of what just happened. "Those bruises on her arm were not nothing, those looked like hand prints" Jasper says almost in a hiss, I could feel the anger rolling off of him as he feed off of all of our anger and in turn it was making everyone at the table even more angry. "And the one on her side looked like it was in the shape of a shoe" Edward says. "Someone is definitely hurting her and we will find out who it is and make them pay. No one messes with my little sister" Emmett says. "We can't push her, you saw how she reacted if we do, she will just keep running" Rosalie says. "Rose is right. She will run and will never trust us if we do. We need to just talk to her, but don't demand or pressure her into talking about it. I saw her schedule. Edward, you have Biology with her next. See if you can get her to talk a little. After that she has gym with all of us but Edward, we will do what we can" We all nod in agreement just as the bell rings.

 **Edward POV**

As I enter my Biology class I can see Bella sitting in the back with her face buried in a book. I hand my slip to the teacher, I believe his name is Mr. Banner. He tells me to sit were ever there is an open seat, so I make my way to the back and sit down next to Bella. "Hello again" I say to her and she must had been fully engrossed in her book, because I startled her a bit when I spoke. "I..." We both started to speak at the same time. "Ladies first" I say. Nodding she says "I want to apologize for acting like that and running out of the cafeteria the way I did. It was rude of me, but I was embarrassed. I'm really clumsy, a total klutz and I'm always falling and getting bruises or breaking things" I know that she is lying. Those were not caused by falling, but I am not going to confront her yet. We need to gain her trust. "There is no need to apologize or be embarrassed either. I'm sorry we made you run" I say. She smiles slightly and says "You don't need to be sorry either" We continue on with a little bit of small talk until Mr. Banner calls the class to order. By the time the class was over I found that she is very quite smart and that used to be in an advanced Biology class back in phoenix, but they don't offer that here. "May I walk you to your next class?" I ask as the bell rings. "Ummm sure, I have gym" She says. As we start making out way down the hall I reach over and take her hand. I had half expected for her to pull her hand away, but she just let me keep a hold of it. As we slow to a stop in front of the girls locker rooms she says "Thank you for walking me here" Still holding onto her hand I use it to turn her to face me and say "You are _most_ welcome Bella" Before raising her hand to my lips and kissing the top of it. For a split second her scent made the beast inside we want to come out but I easily pushed it back down. I could see that she was having a hard time breathing from just me kissing her hand so I gave her a crooked smile and dropped her hand before turning to head towards my class.

 **Bella POV**

I can't believe that just happened! Not only did Edward walk me to class, but he held my hand the whole way here and then kissed my hand. And how the hell did he make me so breathless just by kissing my hand. I was in my own little world as I entered the locker room but was quickly brought out of it when I was both Alice and Rosalie standing there with smirks on their faces. Alice giggled and said "So you and Edward huh..." I start to blush, but I am rescued by Rosalie who says "Oh leave her alone Alice. Can't you see your embarrassing her" I whisper "Thank you" To Rosalie before grabbing my gym clothes and changing in the bathroom. Lucky for me Coach Clapp lets me wear a long sleeve shirt under my uniform so then I don't have to worry about anyone seeing my bruises. I join both Rosalie and Alice as we head to the gym. Once we enter the gym there is a booming voice that shouts out "Bella!" I turn to see both Emmett and Jasper sitting on the bleachers. Jasper is shaking his head and looks almost as embarrassed as I do at Emmett's actions. Once we reach the bleachers that they are sitting on Rosalie slaps Emmett on the back of the head and I can't help giggle. "Ouch, what was that for?" Emmett asks. "For embarrassing Bella" Alice says. Emmett looks over at me and says "Sorry Bella, I just got excited to see you" With a smile I say "It's ok, I'm happy you too. All of you" I was about to apologize for running out of the cafeteria the way I did when Coach Clapp called the class to order. We were playing basketball. I managed to only trip over my own feet twice and hit someone with the ball once. I even made a basket. It had to be my most successful gym class yet.

Once gym was over and I had changed back into my normal clothes I saw that Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. As we walked out of the locker room I found that the rest of the their sibling were waiting for us outside. Together we walked towards the parking lot and once again Edward held onto my hand. I had already guess that the shiny new Volvo and jeep belonged to them, so it was no surprise when they stopped in front of them. I knew that I could not linger around at school and I had to get home and do my chores so I said "It was great meeting you all and today was probable the best day I have had at school in a long time. Thank. I got to get home, see you all tomorrow" I can see Alice's face fall and she says "But I was hoping that you could come over and hang out with us" "I'm sorry, but I can't today. I have chores and my father is really strict and I would have to ask him before hand" I say as I pull away and head to my truck. Not daring to look back at them because if I did I might be tempted to stay longer, I pull out of the parking lot and head home. As I pull up to the house I see that charlies cruiser is already there. This can't be good.

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffy there for you...hehe Please R/R**


	8. Family Meetings, dreams and Attacks

**Once again, sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

As I pulled up to the house I saw that Charlie was already home and I thought to myself that this can't been good. He is never home this early. Maybe he some how found out about the confrontation in the cafeteria at school or maybe Mrs. Amberson told him I was late for class again and he got off early so he could punish me. Then again it might be a good thing. Maybe he is going out of town or got off early and is headed out to the res to fish with Billy. Or maybe it's nothing. Maybe he is just off early. Trying to push the horrible possibilities aside I park my truck and get out. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady my nerves I open the front door and head in. I can hear the TV on in the living room as I enter the house. Part of me wants to just go back out the front door or run upstairs and barricade my door but I know that it would only make things worse. Just as I am hanging up my hoodie and my backpack I hear Charlie call out for me. "Bella, get in here now!" Oh crap, I can tell by how he is talking that he has been drinking already.

Entering the living room I can see several empty bottles sitting on the coffee table and Charlie sitting in his recliner. "Yes, sir. You called for me." I say, trying not to sound sarcastic but placatory. "Where the hell have you been?" He shouts out. "I have been at school, I just got out and came strait home" I say, making sure to keep my voice down. He just scoffs at that and says "I have friends coming over and this place looks like a pigsty. I need you to clean this place up and make food for everyone" Nodding I say "Yes Sir" Great, I hate it when his 'friends' come over. They creep me out and are all purvy, especially when they start to drink. Then they start getting handsy, grabbing or slapping my ass or trying to grab other things. And on top of that I know that I have a ton of homework to get done and if tonight is like the last time Charlie had friends over they will be here until late tonight making all kinds of ruckus.

Sighing, I get to work on cleaning the house. It takes me a solid 2 hours to get cleaned to Charlies liking all the while Charlie telling me how worthless and lazy I am. He would throw in an occasional slap or punch, but nothing that had any real power behind it. He saved that for when he really wanted to hurt me. After the house was clean I started working on dinner for him and his friends. I decided to make his favorite fish fry and paired it with homemade chips. The smell was making my mouth water and I so wanted to grab a piece of the fish a shove it into my mouth, but he would know. He always knew. Just as I finished frying the last of the fish there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. It was Charlie's friends. A couple guys from the res, and a few from town. As they entered the house, one of them grabbed my ass. It was going to be a long night. Once they were all settled in the living room in front of the TV so they could watch some game, I served them all their fish and chips and got them all their beers. Looking back at Charlie I ask "Can I please go up to my room now, I have a lot of homework to do?" He just waves me off without saying anything. I take that as a yes and grab my backpack and head upstairs. Maybe tonight wont be as bad as I thought I think to myself with a small smile.

After finishing all my homework for Math, Biology and History I settle down in bed to start my reading for English. I was trying to concentrate on the book, but my mind kept drifting back over the events of the day and the Cullens. Well, one in particular. I can't believe that Edward not only walked me to class, but did so holding my hand and then kissed said hand, so old world like, so gentlemanly like. He wasn't like anyone I ever met before, none of them are when I think about it. They all seemed to fit in, yet at the same time not. Their clothing and styles were current, but their mannerisms, the way they talk and their names seemed like from a time long past. Even though they are all adopted they all look the same too. Flawless pale skin, dark under their eyes, strange golden eye color. All inhumanly beautiful. There is definitely something off about them, something that they are hiding. Maybe they are not human, I joke to myself. The more I think about it the more it starts to make sense, them not being human. But what could they be and does it really matter? I just can't seem to care that they are something other than human, it does not matter. They are the first friends I have had in a long time and they genuinely seem to care.

'So, it's decided. They are my friends, if they want to tell me their secret good, if not that's ok.' I tell myself. But then I think "What if they ask me again about the bruises?' Can I tell them the truth? What would happen? Would they think less of me or look at me differently? All this worrying and wondering was making me tired, so I decided to leave it alone for now and get back to my reading. After about 10 minutes of reading my eyes started to get heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep, still holding my book.

 **Alice POV**

Standing in the parking lot at school and watching Bella dive off in horribly old and crappy truck; which will decidedly need to be replaced, I am in shock. No one has ever been ably to say no to me and get away with it. I can see the same shock on my siblings faces, as well as a bit of humor. Emmett broke me out of my thought when he busted out laughing and says "Now we definitely have to keep her, I have never seen anyone able to say no to Alice or resist her pout. I think it will be fun having Belly-Bear around" That got a little bit of a laugh out of everyone, but I knew that they were all concerned and worried about Bella. I was too, but I was more worried at the speed at which she left at and the look of panic she had on her face when I asked her to come over. That, and once again she spoke about her father in such a strange tone. And the term she used was odd too. Not dad but father. There was definitely something wrong going on here and we needed to figure it out. But first we needed to talk to Carlisle and Esme and let them know what was going on. Looking over at Edward, he nodded in agreement and then said. "Let's go, we need to talk to Carlisle and Esme. They need to know whats going on" Everyone else gave a silent agreement and we all piled into the car and jeep before heading home.

 **Edward POV**

Even though the drive home was short, I kept playing the events of the day over in my head and worried what Carlisle and Esme's reaction to the fact that Bella is here already, still human, and in all likelihood being hurt by someone. Once we arrived at the house I could hear Esme out back most likely working on her garden and I could hear Carlisle up in his study, but as we entered the house I could hear them make their way to the living room to greet us. Esme greeted us with a smile and said "How was school?" Without answering her I look over at the others and they nod at me. Turing back towards Carlisle and Esme; who are starting to look concerned, I say "We need to talk". "Is something wrong, Edward? Did something happen at school?" Carlisle asks. "Your right, something is wrong. Just probably not the thing that you are thinking" I say. "Edward, just tell them" Rose says.

"Ok, first off. Bella is here already. We met her today..." I say. Esme interrupts me and says "She is! What is she like? Why didn't she come home with you". But before I can answer her Carlisle says "But?" Carlisle say, I could tell from the look on his face that he knew that something was wrong. Sighing I say "But, she is still human..." This time it is Carlisle who interrupts. "Still human? Are you sure that it is the right girl? Alice, do you still see her being one of us because I can't think of a reason why we would change someone" Carlisle says. "Yes it is the right girl, I knew the second I saw her that it was our Bella and yes I still see her being one of us, being with us" Alice says "There is more to this, something you are not telling us" Esme says. "There is. There is something wrong here other than the fact that Bella is still human. There is something wrong with her" I say. "What do you mean wrong with her?" Carlisle asks. "We are pretty certain that someone is hurting her, abusing her. She shows all the classic signs of an abuse victim and we saw bruising on her arms and side on accident. She freaked out when we asked her about it and ran from the cafeteria" Jasper says. Both Carlisle and Esme had a horrified look on their faces when they heard this. Esme's was even more horrified, knowing what she went through in her human life and how her human husband had abused her is what was most like fueling her reaction. "Tell us everything that happened today" Carlisle says. Looking over at Alice, She starts the story of today's events.

By the time Alice finished telling Carlisle and Esme what had happened today everyone was once again upset. Both Esme, Alice and Rose looked like they could cry, even as impossible as that would be. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper looked very angry; a look that I had seen on both Jasper's and Emmett's face, but I had almost never seen that look on Carlisle's face in the nearly 100 years that I have been with him. I too very every upset, but was able to school my reaction a bit better. "And no one even notices how thin or sickly she is or the bruises? I can't believe that the other students treat her like that and no one has ever done anything about it!" Esme shouts out, her sadness over what she has been told turning into rage. "She hides it well, she keeps well covered and wears a hooded sweater that is too large for her to try and cover up the weight loss. As for the treatment by the other students, its seems like everyone has just turned a blind eye to it" Jasper says. Pounding his fist into his hand Emmett says "But they won't for long, no one is going to mess with my little sister again" Everyone just gave a silent nod to that.

"What about the bruises and wight loss? Do you suspect that it is the student or someone else?" Carlisle asks. "I don't believe that it is the students that are doing this" I say. "Why didn't you just read her mind and try and find out what was going on?" Esme asks me. Jasper and I had not told anyone yet that I could not read her mind or suspected that she was a shield. "I did try, right before I met her in the cafeteria. But I could not read it. I could sense her mind, but it was like there was this wall. I could feel her blocking me, even though she was completely unaware of the fact that she was doing it" I say. Everyone seemed shocked at this, but Carlisle spoke first. "A shield?" Carlisle asks. I nod and Jasper say "That's what I suspect and for the ability to be this strong when she is still human I believe that she would be a very strong shield at that" "Wait, are you saying that Belly-Bear already has some special vampire power and she is not even a vampire yet? Sweet, what is a shield anyways?" Emmett asks. "There are many different types of shields and no vampire's powers are the same. But basically a shield can block either physical or mental attacks" Jasper says.

"But none of that matters right now. We need to find out who is abusing her. If her weight loss is as bad as you described it her health could get very bad very quickly. I hate to say this, but you said that she was living with her father, maybe it is him. I met the town's police chief today, maybe I can ask him if he knows anything about it or her father. Did she happen to tell you her last name?" Carlisle asks. "I hate to admit it, but I think you are right Carlisle. I think that it is her father. I suspected it earlier today. I could tell by her mannerisms and the way she talked about her father that there was something wrong. As for her last name, it is Swan. I believe she said her father's name is Charlie." Alice says. Carlisle's eyes widen at this ans says "Charlie Swan? Are you sure?" Alice nods. Sighing, Carlisle says "Charlie Swan is the police chief" Everyone was shocked into silence but I could still hear their minds like they were speaking out loud.

Carlisle- _How could a father treat is daughter like that,_ _especially_ _one who is any enforcer of the law. If her wight loss is as drastic as Alice says it is than we need to do something fast._

Emmett- _I can't believe that her father would do such a thing. I can't wait to get my hands on him, he will never hurt Belly-Bear again._ _No one hurts my sister and gets away with it._

Alice- _Why did I not see any of this happening. I still can't see anything going on with her. Maybe it's her shield._

Rose- _She is so young to be going through this, not much younger than I was when my fiance and his friends attacked me. But for a father to do such a thing..._

Esme- _The poor child. To lose her mother and the only father she knew, only to be shipped up here to a father who hurt her. How could a father do such a thing to their child. We need to get her away from him and bring her here where she belongs._ _I know that I can not replace her mother, but maybe she will let me be another mother to her, it sounds like she needs a motherly touch._

Jasper- _I can't believe that a father would do such a thing. She may still be human right now, but if Alice still sees her being one of us and being here with us that makes her my sister. I failed at being there for my human sister when I went away to war and was changed, I will not fail another sister._

"So what are we going to do?" I ask. "We need to get her away from him" Esme says. "But how, she freaked out when we even brought up her coming to visit us. How do we get her to come with us willingly?" Jasper asks. "How ever it is done, it needs to be done soon. If her condition is as bad as you described, then her life is possible at risk. We don't know how long he has been starving her and weight loss like that can become deadly. Plus if he attacks her in such a weaken state there is no telling what kind of damage he could cause" Carlisle says. I growled at the thought, as did Emmett.

"Tomorrow then, we will do everything we can to get her to come with us" I say. Everyone nods, but I could see that Rose was lost in thought and was blocking me. "Bring her here, I will get whatever supplies that are needed and set up a medical suite, I have a feeling that it will be needed" Carlisle says. Once again we just nod, but then Rose spoke "I hate to play devils advocate, but when and how are we going to tell her what we are. What if she freaks out and runs?" She did have a point. "Lets deal with the more pressing issue of saving Bella first and then we will deal with the rest" Carlisle says. With everyone in agreement with our plan for tomorrow we all separated so we could prepare for the next day. Esme and Rose started to prepare a bedroom for Bella, choosing the empty room next to mine. Alice left to go shopping for whatever she believed Bella would need. Carlisle and Jasper started setting up the medical suite. Emmett went hunting because it had been a few days since he went last and I went to my piano to work more one the piece that I was writing for Bella.

 **Bella POV**

I had not even realized that I had fallen asleep. One minute I was reading about Shakespeare and the next I was dreaming about the Cullens. We were all out in a meadow in the woods laying in the tall grass. We were talking and joking around. In the dream I suddenly got up and waled over to a small stream that ran through the meadow. Looking down at the water I saw my reflection, but it was different. I looked more like the Cullens do. I even had the same strange golden eyes. Instead of being frighted or alarmed, I saw my reflection smile and for the first time in a long time I was happy. It was a good dream. My dream self turned to go back to where the rest of the Cullens were, but suddenly I was ripped from my dream. One moment I was completely happy and the next I felt something pull at my arm hard enough to send me falling to the floor.

Opening my eyes I look up to see Charlie standing over me with an angry look on his face. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? I didn't say you were allowed to go to sleep. Now get your lazy ass down stairs and clean up the kitchen and the living room" Charlie says as he pulls me back up by the arm. So much for it being a good night. I could feel my arm throbbing already as he pushed me forward to go down stairs. Charlie gave me a little shove towards the kitchen before letting go and going back to the living room. By the lack to talking I guessed that his friends had already left, something I was grateful and at the same time not grateful for. With them here I would have to deal with them grabbing at me or making lude comments but Charlie would not dare hit me with them here, but without them here Charlie would not hold back on hurting me.

I make quick work of cleaning up the kitchen, but I notice that all the plates that I served dinner on were not in the kitchen. Knowing that they probably left them laying about in the living room I leave the kitchen to go get them. As I enter the living room I can see that it is a mess. Plates, bottles, cans and trash are strung everywhere and Charlie is just sitting in his recliner looking smug. I decided to start with the trash first. After grabbing a trash bag from the kitchen I start picking up the trash, all the while Charlie just sits there still looking smug. I was just about done gathering trash when he says "Just think about, in a little more than I month I will be rid of your sorry ass. I don't care were you go, you can live out of that piece of shit truck for all I care. You will no longer by my responsibility" Not daring to look him in the face I say "Wish I could leave now" under my breath. "What did you say?" Charlie shouts. Shaking my head I say "I didn't say anything, sir" "That's what I thought you said, nothing. Because that's what you are, nothing. And that's all you ever will be, a nothing. A pathetic excuse for a human being" Charlie says. I could feel myself on the edge of tears, but I willed myself not to cry in front of him.

After finishing with the trash I started to gather up the plates and bottles to take them to the kitchen. Just as I was about to leave the living room with my arms full of dishes I tripped on god knows what and went down, breaking all the dishes I had been carrying. "You stupid lazy bitch, look what you did! Those plates had been my mother's and now you destroyed them" Charlie shouts as he jumps out of his recliner. Trying to pull myself up I say "I'm sorry, it was an accident" "It's an accident alright, that's all you ever have been. An accident" Charlie says. I look up to see him grab and empty beer bottle and toss it at my head. I was not quick enough to duck and it hit me with exploding pain on the left side of my forehead. I could feel something warm running down my face and see red droplets out of my left eye. I tried to push myself up again. But before I could even react, Charlie kicked my right arm; the arm I had been using to support my weight when I was trying to stand back up, and sent me falling to the ground again. My head was getting fuzzy and there were these dark spots starting to cloud my vision.

Somewhere on my mind I was hoping that he would stop at that, but I knew he was not done yet. Maybe he would kill me this time, at least I could be with my mom and Phil again if he did. But what about Edward and Alice and the rest of the Cullens. I know that I just met them, but I didn't want to leave them yet. There was so much more that I needed to know about them and I know that it sounds silly, but I think that Edward and I are connected in someway. Maybe soul mates, as ridiculous as that sounds. I also felt a strange connection to Jasper, not in the same way as I do with Edward. But a connection none the less, like there was something waiting to be found. Some mystery that was waiting in the dark to be discovered. All the while my mind was thinking this, Charlie was continuing with his attack. But it was not until I felt a sharp pain in my chest and heard two sickening cracks that my mind went back to what was happening. By then I could feel myself fading off in to an unconscious state. I felt Charlie kick me two more times in the right leg, but after that I felt nothing. I tried to fight the empty black abyss, but I was too weak and I slowly faded into the darkness.

* * *

 **I had planned for it to be longer and include the events of the next day, but it would have been too long so I decide to break it up. Working on the next chapter now and I hope to have it up in a few days. As always please R/R, it is great motivation!**


	9. Aftermath,Fevered Plans and Seeking Help

**Sorry about the wait, but life sometimes gets in the way of fun things**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick…

The first thing that my mind was able to be aware of was a ticking sound, as if from a clock. Somewhere in my mind I though it odd that I was hearing a ticking clock. I don't have that type of clock in my room, so why would I be hearing a ticking clock as I wake from sleeping? As the heavy blackness of unconsciousness started to fade, my mind was filled with something else. Pain. Excruciating pain. Slowly I open my eyes and I find myself laying on the floor in the living room. My mind is still a bit cloudy about what happened, but I do remember some of it. Looking at the clock I see that it is 6:45 in the morning. I laid here unconscious all night. The house was quiet, so I guessed that Charlie had already left for work. I knew that school started at 8:30 and that if I didn't show up to school it would beat me again. As I started to push myself up I screamed out in pain. I knew that it was bad this time. I could feel a sharp pain in my side and chest and I knew that Charlie had broken ribs this time. It even hurt to breath. Once I was finally standing I started to make my way up to my room, all the while taking inventory of my injures. Other than the broken ribs, my left shoulder hurt but it was not too bad. I could feel throbbing all over my body and I knew that I was covered in bruises under my clothing. I also knew that I had a cut on my forehead from the bottle that charlie threw at me.

Once I made it to my room I slowly pulled off my shirt; but refused to look in the mirror, instead I grabbed the binding bandage that I had saved from when I broke my ribs in the accident and started wrapping up my chest and mid section the best I could. Once that was done I put on a clean long sleeve shirt and changed my pants. By now the pain was making me sick to my stomach and I wanted to throw up; even though there was nothing for me to throw up, but I knew from previous experience that it would hurt even more if I did. After dressing I made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see a large gash on the left side of my forehead and dried blood covering that side of my face. I also had a large bruise on my right cheek. After washing away all the dried blood I got out my concealer and covered both the gash and the bruise the best I could. I knew that I didn't do a great job and the people would notice, I but I didn't care. The pain in my chest and side was even worse now, it was making it hard to think clearly. I knew that if I was to take any pain killers out of Charlie's medicine cabinet he would know, but I didn't care. Opening the cabinet, I grabbed a bottle of pain killers and downed a few of them with water. Then shoved the bottle into my pocket.

Going back to my room I saw that it was 8:20 now. I was going to be late for my first class, but I didn't care. I was in too much pain to care about much of anything. I picked up my backpack slowly, doing my best not to put too much weight on my ribs or my shoulder. I was so focused on trying not to do something that would cause more pain that before I knew it I was in my truck. After starting the engine, I head towards school. By the time I reached the parking lot it was 8:45. First period class would soon be over, so I decided to just wait until then. Scanning the parking lot for a free spot, the only one I saw was next to the Cullen's car and jeep. Seeing those reminded me about them and that the would most likely be looking for me today. Alice was probably worried already that I was not in class with her. How could I let them see me like this, they would know that something was wrong and then they would report it. If they reported it, it would get back to Charlie and then I would get it even worse. I would just have to do my best to avoid them until after lunch, but after that there was no way I could avoid them.

But what about after that, what about when I get home. Can I really face Charlie again? He almost killed me. I could run away, but where would I go? I _did_ have a little money that I was able to hide from him. Maybe I could just take that and go. I do have my truck, so at least I would not be on foot and I would have some sort of shelter. I hate leave without saying goodbye to the Cullens, but this is about saving my own life and if I was to say anything to them it might get back to Charlie and my plan would be ruined. So it is decided. After school; as long as Charlie is not home again when I get off, I am going to grab what I can and run.

Just as I decided that, the bell rang signaling the end of first period. As I got out of my truck I could feel the pain of my ribs again, but did my best to ignore it. I made it to Art class just before the bell rang and settled into my seat in the back. As per usual, no one paid me any attention. Which was fine with me. I was in too much pain to really concentrate on my work and I only half listened to the teacher. I knew that Alice was in the class next door and that I needed to avoid her. Looking up at the clock I could see that it was about to ring, and instead of bolting out the front door of class like everyone else did, I went out the back door that led to the back side of the building. After making sure it was clear, I decided that I would spend lunch in the library because it was close to my biology class. I stop at a water fountain on the way to the library so I can take some more pain meds. By the time I was siting in the library I was starting to feel worse. It was starting to get hard to breath again and I felt like I could just pass out. Oddly enough I was sweating even though it was cold out today, but I didn't dare take off my hoodie sweater. Somewhere in my mind I knew that something was very wrong and that I should be going to the hospital but for some reason my mind could not comprehend that fact. I knew that me coming to school and the plans that I had made to run away after school were insane and that I should get help of some sort, but it was like I was not in control of my brain anymore. Everything was on autopilot.

Lost in a haze I hear the bell ring again and I headed to biology. After taking my normal seat in the back, I could swear that I could hear someone talking to me but I was in too much of a haze to care. It was not until someone touched me on the shoulder to get my attention that I realized that it was Edward. His face, his flawless beautiful face was marred with concern. "Bella, are you alright? We have been worried about you all day. Alice said you weren't in class this morning and she didn't see you leave your second period class either. We waited for you at lunch but you didn't show" Edward said. Refusing to look at him; because he would instantly know something was wrong, I Looked forward I said "I'm fine, just a bit tired" I knew my voice sounded weak but I did my best to keep it together. "Are you sure, you don't look like you are feeling very well. Is that why you missed class this morning?" Edward asks again, I could hear the concern in his voice and it is taking everything I have not to just burst our and tell him the truth. "I'm fine. I just really tired, that all. Char...my father just had friends over last night until late so I didn't sleep well and overslept this morning. Thats why I was late for class" By the time I finished with my explanation I was feeling like I was going to pass out but I did my best to try and focus on staying awake. I knew that Edward didn't by my explanation, but luckily Mr. Banner had called the class to attention and he didn't get the chance to question me again.

I had zoned out for most of biology class, the pain in my side was starting to become too much to handle and I knew I needed to take another pain pill. I felt like I was sweating through my hoodie and I could feel myself staring to shake a little. Maybe I should just go to the hospital. But not here in Forks, Charlie would find out to fast. After I get my stuff from the house I could drive a few towns over and go to the hospital there. Looking up at the clock I could see that it was about to ring, so I started to gather my things. One more class, that's what I keep telling myself. One more class and I can get out of here. The bell ringing broke me out of my haze and I started to gather my stuff. Going too fast and no really paying attention to what I was doing, I knocked my biology book onto the floor. Acting on natural response to dropping something, I tried to bend over to pick it up and instantly regretted it. A searing pain shot through my body and I gasped in pain. Luckily the class had emptied already except for one other person, unluckily that person was Edward. I knew that Edward had heard my pain filled gasp and he was about to start asking questions, but I just closed my eyes and refused to look at him.

"Bella? What was that? Are you alright?" Edward asks. From the sound of his voice I can guess that he is standing in front of me, so I duck my head down so he cant see my hastily done cover-up job. Trying to come up with a quick lie so I can get way, I say. "I'm just a little sore from falling in gym yesterday; speaking of which, I need to get to gym or I will be late. Opening my eyes I can see he is still standing in front of me and that he had picked up my book for me and placed it on my desk. I grab the book and quickly peek up at his face. He looks so concerned, yet angry at the same time. I mummer "thanks" before turning and heading out the door as fast as I could. I thought that he would had followed me, but when I reached the girls locker room I looked back to see he was no where in sight. Sighing in relief, I turn back to the locker room and enter. Most everyone had already changed by then and headed into the gym. I didn't see Alice or Rosalie so I figured that they too had already gone into the gym. After grabbing my gym clothing out of my locker I headed to the bathroom to change in one of the stalls. As gently as I could I changed into my gym clothing, making sure no bruises were visible. After changing, I exited the bathroom stall and went to go put my stuff in my locker. My lightheadedness was getting worse and I was starting to stumble and sway a bit. After swallowing down a few more pills, I shoved my stuff into my locker and headed to the gym.

Peaking into the gym I saw that class had not really begun yet. Other students were just standing around talking and the coach was busy helping out another student. After another sweep of the gym I spotted the Cullens. They were all together sitting on the bleachers. They didn't seem to be doing anything; just sitting there, but it was hard to see that far away and my vision was starting to get blurry. Slowly I entered the gym and headed towards the closest group of students, hoping to hide for a bit behind them. But the moment I looked over at the Cullens I could see that they knew I was there. It was still hard to make out their faces clearly, but what I was able to see was looks of worry and concern. Seeing them so worried made me feel bad about trying to hide from them all day. By looking over at them, I had lost my concentration on trying to keep my head clear and I started to sway again. But unlike last time, the struggle to clear my head was taking a lot longer.

I could feel myself starting to slip away as I stood there. With my last bit of energy and clear thought, I walked as best as I could over to Coach Clapp and said "Coach, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. Can I please step outside to get some air?". Without even looking at me, he waved me off and went back to talking with some other student. I turned around to head towards the gym door that headed outside, but I turned too fast and almost lost my balance. I closed my eyes for a second to gather myself. Opening them again was hard, but I was able to. Keeping focus on the door; I knew that I would have to pass right by the Cullens, but it was my only way out. When I was about 10 feet away from the door I looked up at the Cullens, but it was a mistake. Both Alice and Rosalie looked very concerned. Emmett looked sad, and Jasper looked like he was in pain. I turned my head away from them quickly, but in my haste to look away I lost my balance and started to stumble again. I knew that I had lost the battle. Looking over at the Cullens again I whisper "Help Me" before everything started to go black and I felt myself collapsing. The last thing I was aware of was someone shouting my name and a set of cold and hard hands grabbing me before I could hit the ground. My last conscious thought was about how safe those cold hands made me feel.

 **Alice POV**

"Where is she" I kept asking myself as first period class began. We had waited for Bella in the school parking lot until the last possible moment, but she never showed up. Still frustrated that I still could not _'see'_ her, worry and dread started to fill my mind. What if her father had done something to her, what if he had gone too far and she was hurt or dying somewhere. About midway through class I phone buzzed and I looked at it and saw a message from Edward. "Has she shown up yet?" I quickly text back "No, not yet. I'm starting to worry. What if something has happed to her? Maybe we should leave and go look for her." A few minutes later my phone buzzed again "If she has not shown up by lunch, we will go and find her" This time, the message was from Jasper. I hated the idea of waiting, but I agreed. Still, all I could think of was the dread possibilities as class dragged on. By the time the bell rang I was out of my mind with worry.

I wanted to just leave and go find her, but I had agreed that if by lunch she had not shown, that we would all would go look for her.

Just as I approached my next class, I caught a wif of her scent. It was fresh, she was here. Sighing in relief, I headed to my class a crossed the hall from hers. Once settled at my desk, I pull my phone out and send a group message to my siblings. "She is here, I just caught her fresh sent coming from her class a crossed the hall" No one responded back, but I knew that they were all sighing a collected sigh of relief. All those dreadful ideas I had thought of in my last class just faded away as my current class dragged on. Just as the bell rang I jumped up and headed out into the hall to wait for her. I watched as the other students poured out of the class room door, but no Bella yet. I watched as the last student was ushered out by the teacher, who then locked the door behind them, but still no Bella. I started to worry again. I knew she was here, but where was she. Was she avoiding me for some reason. Maybe I missed her leave the class somehow, maybe she was already in the cafeteria waiting on me. Thinking this, I head to the cafeteria.

Once inside the cafeteria I see the rest of my family, but no Bella. I know that they notice that she is not with me, and when I reach the table I don't even have a chance to speak before the questions start flying. "Where is she" Edward asks. "I though you said she was here" Emmett says. "Did you actually see her, or just catch her scent. Maybe the scent was old" Rose says "Give her a chance to speak guys" Jasper says, trying to get them to back off for a moment. "No she is here, I know the scent was fresh, but I did not see her leave the class. She might have gone out the back door, I saw that that class room had two doors." I say "Do you think that she is trying to avoid us for some reason? It kind of seems like it" Rose says. "Why would she avoid us, we are her friends?" Emmett said as he pouted. But it was Edward's reaction that caught my attention. I could see the worry and dread in his eyes, she was after all supposed to be his future mate. "Maybe we pushed her too far yesterday and she is afraid to talk to us" Edward says. "No, I don't think its that. There is something else wrong here, I can feel it." Jasper says. He had been quiet all this time and I wondered what he was feeling. "What is it? Did you feel something?" I ask him. "I'm not really sure what it is, but I think that it is coming from Bella. Her emotions are all over the place. One moment this is pain, the next there is numbness, then fear, sadness, relief, then pain again. But it also seems my her mind is clouded by something, like something is dulling her emotions and actions." Jasper says.

All the horrible things that I had been imagining came back to mind. I trying my best to block them from Edward, but from the look on his face I could tell that he was able to get some of it. Taking charge I say "Ok. Edward, she has class with you next. If she shows up, try to find out what is going on. We will do the same in gym. After gym is over we will take her to see Carlisle, even if she protests. If she does not show, we will track her down and still take her to see Carlisle. What ever is going on with her ends today, no one will ever hurt her again" Everyone nodded in agreement as the bell rang.

 **Edward POV**

Worry and fear weighed heavy on my mind as I made my way to Biology. I kept playing over what I had gleaned off of Alice's thoughts and filled in the blanks with my own terrible images. But as I entered my Biology class I was relieved to see Bella sitting in the back at our lab table with her face buried in a book. After making my way to the back and sitting down, I turn to her and say her name "Bella..." Relief quickly turned to worry when she did not respond at all. I say her name again, a bit louder this time "Bella?" Still no response. Reaching over I place my hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the action, finally getting her attention. She looked over at me quickly, but not fully before turning back to her book. Absently I noticed that her hair was down today and was partly covering her face and I wondered what she was trying to hide.

Trying to get her attention again, I say. "Bella, are you alright? We have been worried about you all day. Alice said you weren't in class this morning and she didn't see you leave your second period class either. We waited for you at lunch but you didn't show" Not even looking at me she says "I'm fine, just a bit tired" Her voice sounded off and weak, almost slurring her words. Something was very wrong. Pushing a little more, I say. "Are you sure, you don't look like you are feeling very well. Is that why you missed class this morning?" I knew that concern was lacing my voice and I tried my best not to push too much. "I'm fine. I just really tired, that all. Char...my father just had friends over last night until late so I didn't sleep well and overslept this morning. Thats why I was late for class" Bella says. I could see that she was almost on the verge of either passing out or falling asleep, I could also hear pained lacing her voice and I did not buy her explanation either. But before I could question her further, Mr. Banner had called the class to attention.

Keeping an eye on here the entire class period, I noticed that she seemed to be zoning in and out of it. Her breathing was off and a bit labored as well and as the class neared the end she seemed to start to shake a bit. As the bell rang it seemed to snap her out of her daze and she started to gather her stuff up. But as she reached for her biology book, she knocked it off of the table and on to the floor. I was about to get it for her, but she bent down to get it before I could and then gasped in pain. Moving quickly to her side, I say. "Bella? What was that? Are you alright?" Once again she ducked her head down, refusing to look me in the eye. But this time I say enough of her face to see that she had tried to cover up a large, fresh bruise on her cheek and a bad looking gash on her forehead. Schooling my facial expression and keeping my reaction down, I pick up her book and hand it to her. She gives me a quick thank you and then says "I'm just a little sore from falling in gym yesterday; speaking of which, I need to get to gym or I will be late". I just nod and she turns to head out of the class. I needed to see Carlisle, _Now._ After watching her head towards gym, I go in the other direction towards the parking lot. Once in my car I quickly make my way out of the parking lot and to the hospital.

It takes me only a few minutes to reach the hospital. Once parked, I head in and go strait to Carlisle's office. I tell he in in his office and thankfully alone. After quickly but gently knocking in the door I hear Carlisle say "Come in". I quickly enter and shut the door behind me. Carlisle looks up from his paperwork to look at me. His facial features quickly going from his normal professional look to one of concern.

"Edward, what are you doing here? You should be at school." Carlisle says. "I was, but I needed to let you know what was going on..." I proceeded to tell his about Bella hot showing up for school this morning until after first period, how she was avoiding us and what Jasper was feeling off of her. I told him how was was acting in Biology as well.

"Something happened to her between yesterday afternoon and this morning, something bad. I don't think we can wait any longer to act, we need to help her now. As it is I fear we might be too late" I say. Carlisle was about to say something, but his cell phone rang. He looked at it quickly before answering "Alice, what is it?…Wait, slow down and say that again...Is she breathing?...How is her heart rate?...no, not the house. Bring her to the hospital. If her condition is this bad she might require surgery and I can not do that at the house. Plus, I need to legally document any evidence of abuse to make a report so we can get her away from her father. Edward is already here with me. Bye" Carlisle quickly hangs up and says "Bella collapsed in gym class. She is breathing but it shallow and pained and her heart rate is not much better. They were able to get her out of the school and are headed here with her, lets go.".

 **Alice POV**

I was relived when Edward texted me letting me know that she showed up for Biology. But I was still very worried and having trouble focusing on her immediate future. It was blurry and changing focus quickly. 'well she was in Biology at least so she should be in gym next and then we can see whats going on at least' I thought to myself before focusing back on what the teacher was saying.

Once the Bell rang I headed to the girls locker room. Rose was already there waiting for me. "Well? Did you hear from Edward? Was she in biology?" Rose rained questions down on me as we changed for gym and waited for Bella to show.

"Yes she was in biology, whats all Edward said." I say. "Well that's good at least. She is here and we can get her to Carlisle after school is over. Hopefully she will go willingly, I'm afraid we will frighten her if we force her" Rose says. "Speaking of which, shouldn't she be here already?" Rose adds just as the bell rings. She was right, Bella's class was close enough that it would take no time to get here, even at human speed. I was about to say that we should go look for her when coach Clapp came in and ushered everyone out of the locker room and into the gym. Both Rose and I reluctantly followed.

Once in the gym I see both Emmett and Jasper sitting on the bleachers. Both Emmett and Jasper have looks of concern on their faces, but Jasper's is mixed with pain and confusion as well. "Were is Belly-Bear?" Emmett asks. "I don't know. Edward texted me to let me know that she did show for Biology, but after that I have no clue." I say. "Jasper, are you ok?" I ask. "I'm not sure, I'm felling the pain from Bella like yesterday, but its different. Like there is a haze or something over it and her emotions are all over the place. I'm not sure whats going on." Jasper says.

I was just about to tell him how my visions of her were off as well when I caught moment over my the locker room exit. The other's must have seen it too because all of us turned to see Bella enter the Gym. She looked unsteady on her feet. She appeared to be trying to hide behind a group of other students for some reason but the group soon moved. "Something is defiantly wrong with her" Rose says.

We watched her stumble a few times as she walked towards Coach Clapp and whisper 'Coach, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. Can I please step outside to get some air?' , not knowing that we could hear her clearly all the way over here. The Coach just waved her off. All of us let out an inaudible gasp when she turned towards us to head to the exit. She was paler than I was, paler than death. Her paleness showed through the bad cover up job she did on what looked like fresh bruises and a gash on her head. She was sweating and shaking as she stumbled in our direction.

She was a good 10 feet away from the gym door when she turned to look at us for a second. Something must have scared her because she quickly tuned back towards the door but must have turned too quickly because then she began to sway. Seeing this, all four of of us started heading towards her.

She momentarily looked back up at us with pleading eyes and whispered "Help me" Before collapsing right in front of us. We all rushed forward, but Emmett was the one who was able to get to her before she hit the ground. It all happened so quickly and silently that no one else in the gym even noticed. Emmett lowered her to the ground while Jasper took over. Jasper was the only one other that Carlisle and Edward with any medical experience.

Jasper's assessment took only seconds then he said. "Her breathing in shallow and pained, possible broken ribs. He heart rate is too low. We need to get her to Carlisle at the hospital." Nodding, Emmett picked her back up. This time the Coach did notice something was going on and was headed towards us. I ushered the other three out the door with Bella before turning to the coach and saying. "She just fainted, my brother is taking her up to the nurse" I top it off with a smile and dazzle and all the coach can do is nod.

I quickly catch up with everyone else, by now they were just reaching the parking lot. Rose and I got into the back seat of Emmett's Jeep and he handed Bella over to us then both Emmett and Jasper got into the front before leaving the parking lot and speeding towards the hospital. I pulled my phone out at called Carlisle.

"Calrlise, somethinghappenedtoBellaandshecollapsedandwearebringinghertoyou." I say in a hurry. Carlisle asks me to slow down and repeat myself. "Something happened to Bella and she collapsed and we are bring her to you." I say again. He asked if she is breathing "She is but it's shallow and Jasper says that its pained from possible broken ribs" I say with a flinch. It pains me to see Bella in so much pain. "What about her heart rate?" Carlisle asks.

"Its slow, slower than it should be" I say. "Should we bring her to the house?" I ask. "No, not the house. Bring her to the hospital. If her condition is this bad she might require surgery and I can not do that at the house. Plus, I need to legally document any evidence of abuse to make a report so we can get her away from her father. Edward is already here with me. Bye" Carlisle says before hanging up.

Looking down at Bella's head cradled in my lap I say "Please hold on Bella, it all going to be ok" I just hope that we are able to help her in time.

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffy. starting to work on the next chapter, hopefully I will have it out in a week.**


	10. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

* * *

After reading some of the reviews on the last chapter and going back and re reading the chapter its self I realize that there are some issues with it. Going to do a bit of a rewrite on the last chapter and possibly one one before that. I will also explain a few things better that some people had issues understanding and said that is messed with the flow of the story.

* * *

 **Hopefully I will have the edited chapters up soon.**


End file.
